Can I Have This Dance
by Crunk Riela
Summary: Here the last chapter. Maaf kalau masih sangat membosankan dan mengecewakan. Sekali lagi maaf. Mungkin masih lebih banyak dialog daripada diskripnya. Pair NaruHina, SasuSaku slight. NejiTen, ShikaTema, SaiIno. Review, please..
1. Chapter 1

**CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE..?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Drama**

**Pairing :**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**(mungkin ada)**

**NejiTen**

**SaiIno**

**ShikaTema**

**Rated :**

**K+**** (kalo ada kesalahan, kasih tau yyaa.. saya nggak ngerti..)**

**INSPIRATED BY**

"**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3"**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND NARUTO ARE NOT MINE..!**

**Karena saya adalah author baru disini.. ****Saya masih amatir dalam membuat fic.. Mohon bantuannya.. *bungkuk" sampe pegel***

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS..!**

**CHAPTER : 1**

Pagi yang cerah menuntut gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun mulai bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hinata-sama.. bangun.. ini sudah pagi..".

"Iya.. Neji-nii.. aku sudah bangun.. sudah hampir siap malahan..".

**HINATA'S POV**

"Haah.. sekarang tanggal 18 Juli.. Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan teman berdansa..?".

**FLASHBACK**** : ON**

"Tanggal 20 Juli nanti, aku akan mengadakan pesta dansa..! Acara akan berlangsung pada jam 6 sore..! Acara berlangsung di rumahku..! Datang yaa semua..!" kata Ino.

"Hey.. nanti datang ya.." kata Ino.

"Maaf, Ino.. Sebenarnya aku mau sekali datang, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau Shikamaru mau datang ke acara seperti itu.." jelas Temari.

"Oh, ayolah, Temari.. tenang saja.. aku ini mengenal Shikamaru sudah lama sekali.. pasti jika aku yang mengajaknya, ia pasti mau..!" terang Ino.

"Hmm.. baiklah.." kata Temari.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian..? Kalian akan datang kan..? Ayolah, aku ini sahabat kalian.." pinta Ino.

"Kami ingin datang.. tapi kami tak punya teman berdansa.." kata Tenten.

"Ya.. lagipula, malu kan kalau datang tanpa pasangan..?" kata Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata..?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sependapat dengan Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata.

"Wah.. kalian ini.. kalian kan cantik, pintar, baik.. pasti nanti ada yang mengajak kalian.. tenang saja.." kata Ino.

"Yaah.. lihat saja nanti..".

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"Aku harus bagaimana..?" ujar Hinata dalam hati.

**END HINATA'S POV**

"Hinata-sama.. ayo cepat..".

"I-iya.. maaf, Neji-nii..".

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Sudah siap..? Kita berangkat sekarang..?".

"Iya.. Kita berangkat sekarang..".

**~OoO~**

"Emm.. Hinata-sama.. apakah kamu sudah mendapatkan pasangan dansa..?" ujar Neji memecah keheningan.

"Belum, Neji-nii.. Neji-nii sudah mendapatkan pasangan..?".

"Belum juga.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak seseorang.. tapi aku takut kalau ia sudah memiliki pasangan..".

"Siapa tahu dia belum punya pasangan.. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa dia..? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu.." tawar Hinata.

"Gadis itu.. teman kelasmu.. sahabatmu.." ujar Neji malu-malu (Neji malu-malu? Aneh gak? *kaiteen!*).

"Hmm.. siapa..? Apa Sakura-chan atau Tenten-chan..?".

"Yaah.. salah satu di antara mereka..".

"Apa Tenten-chan..?" tanya Hinata.

"Yaah.. Dia orangnya.. Apa dia punya pasangan dansa..?" tanya Neji.

"Hmm.. sepertinya belum.. Nii-san ajak saja.. mungkin ia mau.." usul Hinata.

"Yaah.. nanti saja aku ke kelasmu..".

"Baiklah..".

**~OoO~**

"Baiklah.. Hinata-sama.. saat pulang sekolah, tunggu aku di sini ya.. atau hubungi aku saja..".

"Iya.. Nii-san..".

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sekolah masih sepi karena ini baru jam 06.30. Lalu ia bertemu Sakura.

"Ohayo, Hinata..".

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan..".

"Eh, Hinata, hari ini ada tugas, nggak..?".

"Sepertinya tidak ada.. Oh iya, apa Sakura-chan sudah mendapat pasangan..?".

"Belum, Hinata.. sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dengan Sasuke, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke mau mengajakku..".

"Kenapa tidak mungkin..?".

"Tentu tidak mungkin, Hinata.. banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik dari aku.. pasti Sasuke akan mengajak gadis itu..".

"Yah, bisa iya.. bisa nggak.. kita lihat saja nanti.. mungkin dugaanmu salah..".

"Aku harap begitu.. Eh, ayo kita ke kelas.." ajak Sakura.

"Oh.. Baik..".

**~OoO~**

Di kelas, suasana bisa di bilang masih sepi. Hanya Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Shion, Tenten yang sudah hadir di sekolah. Terlihat dengan jelas kalau si gadis pirang pucat bermata aquamarine sedang melamun.

**INO'S POV**

'Kira-kira, Sai akan mengajak siapa ya..? Jujur saja, aku ingin dia mengajakku, walaupun aku sendiri yang menyelenggarakan. Tapi..' Ino sadar dari lamunanya begitu ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

**END INO'S POV**

"Ino..!".

"Aah, Sakura.. Kau mengagetkanku saja.." kesal Ino.

"Hahaha.. Maaf ya.. Habis, kamu pagi-pagi sudah melamun.." gerutu Sakura.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan.." sapa Hinata.

"Eh.. Ohayo, Hinata.. Kau ini, Sakura.. Tiba-tiba datang.. Mengagetkanku saja..".

"Gomen, Ino.. Aku tidak tahu..".

"Aah.. Tak apa.. Tak usah kau pikirkan..".

"Oh iya, Ino.. Bagaimana acara pesta dansamu..? Jadi..?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sakura.. Kenapa memangnya..?" tanya Ino.

"Tak apa.. Aku hanya takut kalau aku tak mendapat pasangan dansa.." ujar Sakura.

"Oh.. Aku juga sebenarnya belum punya pasangan dansa juga.." ujar Ino.

"APAAAA..! Kau menyelenggarakan pesta dansa tapi kau sendiri belum punya pasangan..!" tanya Sakura (histeris).

"Ya.. Sebenarnya banyak yang sudah mengajakku tapi ku tolak.." ujar Ino.

"Lho..? Bukankah bagus jika ada yang mengajakmu..?" tanya Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura bingung dengan jalan pikiran Ino. Jelas saja Sakura bingung, pasalnya *halah.. pake pasal-pasalan..* belum ada anak laki-laki yang mengajak Sakura.

"Aku menunggu seseorang untuk mengajakku.." ujar Ino menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu.. Lalu, siapa yang kau tunggu..?" tanya Sakura

"Ino..".

"Ino..? Apa kau yakin ingin mengajak Ino..? Apa dia belum punya pasangan..? Logikanya, kurang di percaya jika sampai saat ini Ino belum punya pasangan." ujar anak lelaki lebih tepatnya remaja lelaki berambut jabrik coklat yang mempunyai tatto segitiga merah terbalik dikedua pipinya.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengajaknya.. Bisa saja kalau Ino belum punya pasangan kan..?".

"Perkataan Sai ada benarnya juga.. Walaupun seperti itu, Ino termasuk gadis yang sulit untuk ditebak.." ujar temanya yang berambut nanas tapi memiliki IQ hampir atau diatas 200.

"Aku setuju dengan Shikamaru.." ujar anak lelaki berambit jabrik kuning yang mempunyai 3 garis di kedua pipinya (sok tau.. *rasengaan!*). "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke..?".

"Hn..".

"Kau ini, tak ada kata lain selain "Hn" apa..?" ujar anak lelaki berambut kuning tadi.

"Tidak.." kata Sasuke.

"SASUUKKEEEE...!" teriak anak berambut kuning itu.

"NARUTOOO...! BERISIK, BAKA..!" teriak Sakura emosi. Mengapa Sakura marah? Karena, saat Ino mau memberitahu, siapa lelaki yang ditunggu untuk mengajaknya, Naruto teriak sehingga Ino tidak jadi memberitahukan pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Maaf ya.. Sakura.. Hinata.. Ino.." ujar Naruto menyesal (naruto menyesal? Tak mungkin *odama rasengan!*).

"Tidak..! Pasti kau akan mengulangi lagi.." kata Sakura.

"Ya, benar.. Aku setuju padamu, Sakura" kata Ino memojokkan Naruto.

"Kalian ini.. Masa' hanya berteriak seperti itu langsung marah.. Hinata.. Kau tidak marah padaku kan..?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, Na-naruto-kun.. A-aku ti-tidak m-marah.." ujar Hinata dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hey, Hinata.. Wajahmu merah sekali.. Kau sakit..? Mau ku antar ke ruang UKS..?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kening Hinata dengan punggung tangannya.

"A-a.. Ti-tidak u-usah, Naruto-kun.." tolak Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya.

"Kau kenapa..? Aku salah jika menyentuh keningmu..?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak ta-tapi-" perkataan Hinata terputus karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Wah.. sudah bel.. Maaf ya tadi aku mengganggu kalian.." ujar Naruto lalu kembali ke bangkunya.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada rapat guru mendadak, kalian boleh langsung pulang. Saya tinggal dulu. Terima kasih." kata seorang guru.

"Yee...!" teriak semua murid senang minus Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Gaara.

"Eh, Hinata.. Aku ke toilet dulu ya.. Aku punya urusan.." kata Tenten.

"Oh.. Iya.. Jangan lama-lama ya..".

"Iya.. Iya".

Tenten berjalan menuju toilet perempuan, lalu saat di pertigaan lorong sekolah, ia bertemu seseorang.

"Tenten..?".

"Neji..?".

"Kau mau kemana..?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Kamu sendiri..?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Aku mau ke kelasmu..".

"Ke kelasku..? Untuk bertemu Hinata..? Dia ada di kelas..".

"Tidak.."

"Lalu..? Untuk apa..?".

"Aku ingin bertemu kamu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan.".

"Oh. Tapi bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Aku punya emm sedikit urusan." pinta Tenten.

"Tentu saja..".

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Tenten kembali dari toilet menemui Neji.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Neji..? tanya Tenten.

"Begini, apa kau sudah punya pasangan di pesta dansanya Ino..?" tanya Neji.

"Belum, memangnya kenapa..?" tanya Tenten.

"Sai, mumpung lagi berisik dan tak ada pelajaran, kau coba ajak Ino sekarang..! Cepat, sebelum kau keduluan orang lain..".

"Kau benar, Kiba..! Dukung aku ya semoga berhasil mengajak Ino..!" ujar Sai.

"Pasti teman..!" ujar Kiba memberi semangat (kayak anak cheer aja *gatsugaa!*).

"Hey, Ino. Jadi siapa yang kau tunggu untuk mengajakmu..?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Itu-" belum sempat Ino menjawab, Sai datang pada mereka.

"Emm, Ino. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." ucap Sai.

"Ka-kau ingin bicara apa..?" tanya Ino sambil tersipu karena Ino pikir, ia akan diajak Sai.

"Begini, apa kau sudah punya pasangan dansa..?" tanya Sai sedikit gugup.

"Be-belum.. Memangnya kenapa..?" tanya Ino lagi. Tentu wajahnya sudah bertambah merah.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa Ino..?" tanya Neji.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Tenten.

"Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah..? Apa kau menolak..?" tanya Neji H2C (harap-harap cemas).

"Maafkan aku, Neji.. Aku menolak.." ujar Tenten

"Oh, maafkan aku telah mengganggumu.." ujar Neji lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan Tenten. Lalu saat Neji hendak melangkahkan kakinya..

"Aku menolak jika orang lain yang mengajakku.. Jika kamu yang mengajak, aku menolak untuk menolakmu.." ujar Tenten.

"Kau serius..?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja..! Kau pikir aku bercanda..?".

"Terima kasih, Ino." ujar Sai.

"Iya.. Sama-sama.." ujar Ino sambil blushing.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Ino..".

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa..".

**~OoO~**

Saat pulang sekolah, kelima bersahabat ini sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Bagaimana..? Ayolah.. Acaranya besok.. Kalian pasti datang kan..?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku datang, Ino.." ucap Tenten sambil blushing karena mengingat tadi Neji mengajaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Tenten..? Wajahmu memerah.. Kau sakit.." tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata..".

"Kau datang..? Bukankah baru tadi pagi kau bilang kalau kau mungkin tidak datang karena tidak punya pasangan dansa..? Atau.. Kau sudah punya ya..?" tanya Sakura menjahili Tenten.

"Aa.. Iya.. Tadi waktu aku ke toilet, saat di tengah jalan, aku bertemu seseorang dan dia mengajakku.." ujar Tenten.

"Siapa..?" tanya Temari.

"Itu.. Ra-ha-si-a.. Besok pasti kalian tahu sendiri.. Aku duluan yaah.. Daah..!" ujar Tenten sambil berlari meninggalkan para sahabatnya.

"Aku penasaran siapa laki-laki itu.." ujar Temari.

"Yaa.. Aku juga.." ujar Sakura.

"Sudahlah.. Kita akan tahu besok.. Oh iya, Ino.. Apa kamu sudah dapat teman dansa..?" tanya Hinata.

"Ha-ah..? Sudah.." kata Ino sambil senyum-senyum sendiri (gila kali ya..? *shintenshin..!*)

"Wah.. Siapa, Ino..?" tanya Sakura bersemangat (emang kayak Lee..? *shaannaarroo + konoha senpuu..!*.

"Dia.. Aku sama seperti Tenten.. Akan ku beritahu besok.. Kalau kalian mau tahu, datang yaa.. Daah.." ujar Ino seraya berlari menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Mereka kadang-kadang bikin emosi aja yaa..?" ujar Temari.

"Iya.. Aku penasaran.." ujar Sakura.

'kalau Ino aku tidak tahu siapa.. tapi kalau Tenten..? rasanya aku tahu siapa yang mengajaknya..' batin Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata.. Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu..? Ayo pulang.." ajak Sakura.

"Aah.. I-iya..".

**~OoO~**

::SKIP::

**SAKURA'S POV**

Wah.. Tenten, Ino, dan Temari sudah punya pasangan.. Bagaimana ini..? Acaranya kan lusa.. Aku telpon Hinata saja.. Mungkin dia punya solusi.. Dia kan sepertinya juga belum punya pasangan dansa..

'tuuut.. tuuut..tuut..'

"Halo, Sakura-chan.. Ada apa..?" ujar Hinata.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam.. Apa kamu sudah dapat teman dansa..?" tanya Sakura..

"Belum, Sakura-chan.. Aku bingung harus bagaimana..".

"Apa kamu bisa berdansa..?".

"Tidak terlalu.."

"Oh.. Baiklah.. Oh iya, tadi sebelum pulang sekolah, Ino mengajak kita untuk ke mall besok.. Katanya untuk membeli pakaian dan lain-lainnya untuk pesta lusa.. Lagipula besok kan libur..".

"Oh.. Jam berapa..?"

"Katanya jam 4 sore..".

"Baiklah.. Aku langsung kesana besok..".

"Ya.. Maaf ya mengganggumu..".

"Tak apa.. Daa..".

"Daa..".

Mungkin besok ada yang mengajakku. Tidur saja deh..

**END SAKURA'S POV**

**~TBC~**

**Hwe..hwe..h****we.. saatnya liburan tiba..! Saya author baru disini.. Saya ada ketertarikan buat nulis fict soalnya saya udah lama banget baca fict author lain.. Jadi pingin buat.. Ini fict pertamaku.. Kalo ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi.. Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya.. Review, please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE..?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing :**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**slight.**

**NejiTen**

**SaiIno**

**ShikaTema**

**Rated :**

**K+**

**INSPIRATED BY**

"**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3"**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND NARUTO ARE NOT MINE..!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS..!**

**Sebelumnya, Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya.. Saya nggak nyangka kalo**** fict saya nggak jelek-jelek amat *terharu ampe banjir air mata 5 ember*.. Sebenarnya udah lama story pertama saya pengen saya publish, tapi takut di bilang jelek dan nggak nyambung dan.. pokoknya se-bangsa, se-tanah air, se-suku, se-komplotan, dll, dkk.. Sekali lagi terima kasih.. Nah, ini chapter selanjutnya.. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. Happy Reading..!**

**CHAPTER : 2**

**SAKURA'S POV**

Sudah 8 jam berlalu sejak ayam berkokok tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah jam 1 siang. Berarti 3 jam lagi aku akan pergi. Sebaiknya aku menggunakan baju apa yaa...?

**END SAKURA'S POV**

**~OoO~**

"Hei.. Bagaimana, Sai..? Kau berhasil mengajaknya..?".

"Tentu saja, Kiba.. Aku hebat kan..?".

"Aah.. Kalian ini.. Berlebihan.. Merepotkan..".

"Kau bicara seperti itu karena kau pasti pergi dengan Temari kan, Shikamaru..".

"Memang iya.. Daripada kamu.. Memangnya kamu besok mau pergi dengan siapa, Naruto..?"

"Entahlah.. Aku tak tahu.. Si Sasuke teme itu juga kan belum punya pasangan.. Ya kan, teme..?" tanya Naruto berharap agar Sasuke membelenya.

"Hn..".

'sudah ku duga pasti jawabannya begitu' batin semuanya.

"Kalau kau, Neji..? Kau sudah dapat pasangan..?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..".

"Wah.. Siapa..?" tanya Kiba bersemangat.

"Tenten.." kata Neji.

"Oh.. Tenten.." ujar Naruto mengerti.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke mall..? Kita main di game-zone..?" ajak Kiba.

"Oke.. Jam berapa..?" Tanya Sai.

"Jam.. 4 sore saja.. Bagaimana..?" usul Shikamaru.

"Okeeh..!" ujar Naruto dan Kiba.

"Hn.." ujar Sasuke.

"Ya.." ujar Neji.

"Kita ketemuan di restoran tempat biasa disana yaa.." ujar Sai.

"Oke..".

**~OoO~**

"Ayo, Sakura..! Kau ini lama sekali..!" teriak Ino di depan rumah Sakura. Untung orang tua Sakura sedang tidak di rumah.

"Tunggu saja, Ino-chan.. Jangan berteriak seperti itu.." ujar Hinata.

"Habis dia lama sekali..".

"Maaf ya.. Tadi aku keasyikan main komputer..".

"Ya sudahlah.. Cepat masuk.." ujar Ino.

"Hei, Ino.. Kau ganti mobil lagi..? Sebelumnya kan mobilmu warnanya hitam..? Sekarang warnanya silver.." tanya Sakura.

"Ooh.. Itu bukan mobilku.. Itu mobil kakakku.. Ini baru mobilku.." jelas Ino.

"Oh.. Begitu.." ujar Sakura mengerti.

"Ino, kita sampai jam berapa perginya..?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin sampai malam.. Kenapa..?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak.. Aku hari ini ada janji dengan Shikamaru.. Jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama..".

"Ooh.. Tidak apa..".

::SKIP::

"Nah.. kita sampai..".

"Kita sekarang mau kemana..?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja kita akan berbelanja pakaian.. Kalian ini bagaimana..?" ujar Ino.

"Iya.. Kalian kan harus punya pakaian pantas untuk besok.." ujar Temari.

"Aku punya baju di rumah.." ujar Tenten.

"Tidak..! Kau harus beli sekarang disini..! Aku tidak yakin dengan pilihanmu..!" ujar Temari.

"Ya.. Kalian juga pilih ya.." ujar Ino pada Hinata dan Sakura.

"Tapi kami kan tidak punya pasangan.." ujar Hinata.

"Ya.. Kau ini bagaimana, Ino.." ujar Sakura.

"Sudahlah.. Pilih saja..! Yang bagus yaa..!" ujar Ino.

Merekapun berpencar memilih pakaian. Akhirnya semua mendapatkan pakaian sesuai. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Tenten..

"Pakaian ini terlalu berlebihan, Temari..!" protes Tenten.

"Apanya yang berlebihan..? Ini pas untukmu..!". ujar Temari.

"Lihat ini..! Roknya terlalu pendek..!".

"Astaga..! Tidak, Tenten..! Ini sudah pas selututmu..!".

"Itu pendek, Temari..!".

"Tidak, Tenten..!"

"Hey, kalian ini apa-apaan sih..?" tanya Sakura yang sudah lelah mendengar Temari dan Tenten berdebat.

"Entahlah.. Aku sudah bilang kalau roknya tidak pendek tapi dia bilang pendek.." ujar Temari.

"Oh, dressmu yang tadi, Tenten..?" tanya Sakura.

"Yaa..".

"Itu tidak pendek, Temari.. Pas dengan tinggi badanmu.." ujar Sakura.

"Kalian ini.. Bukannya membelaku.. Yah sudahlah.. Hey, Temari.. Kau bukannya ada janji dengan Shikamaru..?" tanya Tenten.

"Oh iya.. Aku lupa.. Akan aku sms dia..".

"Oke.. Sekarang kita mau kemana..?" tanya Tenten.

"Beli sepatuu...!" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Oh, Tuhan.. Cobaan apa lagi ini.." ujar Tenten.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-ayo.." ujar Hinata.

"Ini saja, Hinata.. Kakimu kan kecil, jadi cocoknya yang..ini.." usul Ino.

"Baiklah, Ino.." ujar Hinata pasrah.

**~OoO~**

"Teme mana sih..?" tanya Naruto.

"Sabar, Naruto.." ujar Sai.

"Aku kan mau makan.. Tadi aku belum makan.." ujar Naruto.

"Nah.. Itu Sasuke.." ujar Neji.

"Hn.. Maaf.. Aku telat.." ujar Sasuke.

"Sudahlah.. Cepat duduk.. Dan pesan makananmu.. Kami semua lapar.." ujar Kiba.

"Hn..".

"Maaf, mau pesan apa..?" ujar pelayan yang datang.

"Aku ramen ukuran jumbo.." ujar Naruto.

"Aku burger keju.." ujar Kiba.

"Sushi.." ujar Sasuke

"Aku tuna steak.." ujar Sai.

"Sandwich.." ujar Neji

"Aku juga ramen tapi ukuran biasa.." ujar Shikamaru

"Minumnya..?" tanya pelayan.

"Jus tomat.." ujar Sasuke.

"Ocha.." ujar Shikamaru

"Aku juga ocha.." ujar Kiba, Sai, dan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ochanya 5.." ujar Neji

"Baik.. Ada tambahan..?" tanya pelayan.

"Tidak terima kasih.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Baiklah.. Mohon tunggu sebentar.." ujar pelayan. Lalu pelayannya pun pergi.

"Hei, setelah ini kita mau kemana..?" tanya Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli pakaian untuk pesta besok..? usul Sai.

"Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Sai.. Mentang-mentang pasanganmu itu si 'penyelenggara' pesta.." protes Kiba.

"Apanya yang berlebihan..? Aku mau beli karna aku nggak punya pakaian buat besok..".

"Oh.. Bilang dong kalau kamu nggak punya pakaian buat besok..".

"Hei.. Aku tak bisa menemani kalian lama-lama ya.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Lho..? Memangnya kau mau kemana..?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada janji dengan Temari.. Kalau aku mengingkarinya, ia bisa membunuhku.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Shika.. Shika.. Tak ada artinya otakmu yang ber-IQ 200 itu kalau dengan perempuan kau kalah.." ujar Naruto merendahkan.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau tak tahu bagaimana jika dia marah.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau iri ya karena tak punya pasangan dansa..?" goda Kiba.

"Ti-tidak..! U-untuk apa aku i-iri..?" ujar Naruto gagap.

"Haah.. Bicaramu gagap, dobe.. Kau iri.." ujar Sasuke (akhirnya ni anak ngomong juga *chidorii...!*).

"Kau juga tidak punya pasangan, teme..!" ujar Naruto membalas.

"Hn.. Terserah kau saja, dobe..".

"TEEMEEE...!".

Lalu pesanan mereka datang. "Ini pesnanannya. Silakan di nikmati. Maaf telah menunggu lama" ujar pelayan yang datang.

"Ya, tak apa. Terima kasih" ujar Neji.

"Yaak..! Selamat makaaann..!" teriak Naruto bersemangat.

Lalu setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka, Shikamaru menerima sms.

"Dari siapa..?" tanya Sai.

"Temari..".

"Dia bilang apa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia ingin janjian disini.. Dia menungguku di toko musik.. Aku duluan yaa.. Daa.." ujar Shikamaru sambil meninggalkan kawan-kawannya.

"Enak yaa punya pasangan..." ujar Naruto.

"Dasar baka dobe.." ujar Sasuke.

"Temee..!".

"Eh Naruto, Sasuke, aku mau pergi mencari pakaian untuk besok.. Kiba mau pulang karena ada urusan keluarga.. Kalian mau ikut aku..?" ajak Sai.

"Tidak.." ujar Neji.

"Tidak.. Lagipula untuk apa aku kesana..?" ujar Sasuke.

"Aku juga tidak ikut.." ujar Naruto.

"Ya sudah.. Nanti sms aku kita ketemuan dimana ya.." ujar Sai.

"Hn..".

"Okeeh..!".

Sai lalu pergi ke toko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian untuk pesta dansa besok.

**~OoO~**

"Hei, teme, Neji.. Kita enaknya kemana..?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah.. Terserah kau saja, dobe..".

"Kita ke toko buku saja.." usul Neji.

"Kita ke toko buku.. Ayo..!".

"Hn..".

**~OoO~**

"Eh, aku ke toko musik dulu ya.. Aku bilang sama Shikamaru ketemuannya disana.. Daa.." ujar Temari sambil berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Yaa.. Jangan mesra-mesra yaa.." teriak Ino.

"Awas kau, Ino..! Ku balas besok..!" teriak Temari membalas.

"Aku tunggu..!" ujar Ino.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana..?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku mau ke toko buku saja.." ujar Hinata.

"Aku juga ikut Hinata.." ujar Sakura.

"Aku juga.. Kau tidak ikut, Ino..?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak.. Aku mau ke toko asesoris dulu.. Asesorisku di rumah tidak ada yang senada dengan pakaianku.. Nanti aku sms kita ketemuan dimana.." ujar Ino.

"Apa kau tak apa sendirian, Ino..?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tak apa, Hinata.. Kau ini.. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.. Aku pergi ke mobil dulu ya.. Aku mau menaruh belanjaanku dulu.. Kalian mau titip..?" tawar Ino.

"Ah, tidak usah, Ino.. Terima kasih.. Kami pergi dulu ya.. Hati-hati.." ujar Hinata.

"Daa, kalian.." ujar Ino.

'Mobilnya tadi ku parkir dimana ya..? Aku sms Hinata saja..' batin Ino.

_To: Hinata_

_Hinata, kau tahu dimana aku memarkir mobilku..? Aku lupa di lantai berapa.. He..he..he.._

_From: Hinata_

_Di lantai 2, Ino.. Kita tadi masuk di sebelah toko asesoris.._

_To: Hinata_

_Thanks yaa..._

_From: Hinata_

_Iya.._

'Tokonya dimana ya..? Nah, itu dia.. Lho..? Itu kan Ino..? Sedang apa dia disini.. Oh, aku tahu.. Pasti dia habis belanja.. Aku datangi saja..' batin Sai.

"Hei, Ino.. Kau habis belanja ya..?" tegur Sai.

"E-eh, Sa-sai.. I-iya.." ujar Ino blushing.

'Aduh.. Sai kenapa ada disini..? Aku harus bagaimana..?' batin Ino.

"Kau mau kemana..?" tanya Sai.

"A-aku ma-mau ke mo-mobil.." ujar Ino.

"Ayo ku antar.." tawar Sai.

"A-ah.. Tidak usah.. Nanti merepotkanmu.." tolak Ino.

"Tak apa.. Ayo, dimana mobilmu..".

"Di lantai 2 aku masuk mall tadi disebelah toko asesoris.. Terima kasih ya..".

"Tentu saja.. Sama-sama..".

**~OoO~**

"Siapa, Hinata..?" tanya Sakura.

"Ino..".

"Kenapa dia..?" tanya Tenten.

"Dia bertanya mobilnya diparkir dimana..".

"Dasar.." ujar Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke toko buku.." ajak Tenten.

"Ayo..".

::SKIP::

"Nah, kita sampai.. Ayo kita cari buku.." ajak Tenten.

"Kau mau cari buku apa, Tenten..?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah.. Kalian..?" tanya Tenten

"Aku mau beli novel.. Kau sendiri, Sakura..?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku mau beli buku kedokteran untuk mamaku.. Tadi mamaku titip.." kata Sakura.

"Ya sudah, aku cari buku dulu ya.." ujar Tenten.

"Aku juga.." kata Sakura.

"Yaa.." kata Hinata

**~OoO~**

"Kau mau cari buku apa, Neji..?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah.." ujar Neji.

"Kau, teme.." tanya Naruto.

"Hn..".

"Kalian ini..! Ya sudah, aku mau cari buku dulu.." ujar Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya hanya dianggap 'Hn' dan 'Entahlah'.

**~OoO~**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Yang mana yaa..? Katanya tentang mata.. Tapi nggak ada.. Aa.. Ini dia.. Eeh..!..."

**~TBC~**

**Bagaimana..? Bagaimana..? *dag-dig-dug 10xxxx*.. ****Maaf kalo tambah mengecewakan.. Review, please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE..?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing :**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**slight.**

**NejiTen**

**SaiIno**

**ShikaTema**

**Rated :**

**K+**

**INSPIRATED BY**

"**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3"**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND NARUTO ARE NOT MINE..!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS..!**

**Saya memang sengaja.. Nanti chapter-chapter akhir akan saya buat lebih banyak NaruHina.. ****Begitulah jalan pikiran saya.. Maaf kalau aneh.. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena mau membaca dan me-review fict saya..**

**Okeh, everybody..! This is the next chapter.. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.. Happy Reading..!**

**CHAPTER 3 : PDKT**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Yang mana yaa..? Katanya tentang mata.. Tapi nggak ada.. Aa.. Ini dia.. Eeh...!...".

**END SAKURA'S POV**

"Eeh.. Maaf.. Aku tak sengaja menyentuh tanganmu.." ujar Sakura.

"Hn..? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf.. Karena aku yang menyentuh tanganmu.. Bukan kau yang menyentuh tanganku..".

"...".

"Kenapa..? Kau mau ambil buku ini..? Untukmu saja".

"Aah.. Ti-tidak.. Kalau kau lebih membutuhkan buku ini, kau saja yang ambil.." ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak tahu mau mengambil buku apa, jadi aku asal ambil saja.. Kau yang butuh kan..? Nih, ambil saja.. Sekalian aku ambilkan..".

"I-iya.. Terima kasih.. Tadi juga bukunya agak tinggi jadi aku tadi waktu mau mengambilnya agak jinjit..".

"Hn.. Sama-sama..".

"Emm, Sasuke.. Kau sendirian disini..?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Tidak.." ujar Sasuke.

"Oh.. Dengan siapa..?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.. Tadi Kiba pulang duluan, jadi tinggal kami berlima.." ujar Sasuke.

"Oh..".

"Emm, Sasuke.. Maaf kalau aku mungkin menurutmu lancang, aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu..".

"Hn..? Apa..?".

"Apa Sasuke sudah mendapatkan pasangan dansa..?".

"Oh.. Pestanya Ino ya..? Belum..".

"Belum..? Bukankah kemarin Karin mengajakmu..?".

"Aku menolaknya..".

"Kenapa..?".

"Karena ada kakak kelas bernama Suigetsu yang mau mengajaknya.. Jadi aku tolak..".

"Oh.. Apa kamu tidak berminat untuk mencari pasangan dansa..?".

"Sebenarnya ada gadis yang ingin aku ajak.. Tapi tunggu waktunya saja..".

"Siapa orangnya..? tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahukanmu.. Yang pasti, dia pintar dan.. cantik..".

"Oh.. Ya.. Pintar dan cantik.. Seleramu bagus juga..". 'Pasti bukan aku.. Pasti dia salah satu fans girlnya..' batin Sakura.

"Emm.. Jadi, kau mau mengambil buku itu..? Ayo bayar ke kasir.." ajak Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aah.. Iya..".

::SKIP::

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin aku mau menunggu Tenten dan Hinata.." ujar Sakura.

"Mereka ada disini..?".

"Iya..".

"Daripada menunggu mereka, kita keluar saja..".

"Tapi.. Tapi..".

"Aku yang tanggung jawab kalau mereka marah..".

"Iya..".

"Jadi.. Kita mau kemana, Sasuke..?" tanya Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan toko buku.

"Entahlah.. Ke bioskop saja.. Mau..?".

"Iya.."

"Ya sudah.. Tunggu apa lagi.. Ayo cepat..".

"Ayo..".

_To : Naruto-dobe; Neji_

_Hei, aku sudah pegi dari toko buku.. Tak usah menungguku.. Nanti aku SMS ketemu dimana.._

_From : Neji_

_Ya_

"Kita ambil film mana, Sakura..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yang horor saja..".

"Kau yakin..? Kau kan penakut..".

"Tidak..! Aku tidak penakut..!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Maaf, tiket film horor yang nomor 3.. 2 ya.." ucap Sasuke pada penjual tiket *maaf, saya nggak tau apa namanya. Hehehe.*.

"Jam 17.30.. Mau..?".

"Yaa..".

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduknya..".

"Yang itu saja.. Yang ditengah.. Sebelah pojok kiri.."

"Baiklah.. Ini tiketnya.. Terima kasih.."

"Yaa.."

"Jam berapa, Sasuke..?" tanya Sakura.

"Jam 17.30..".

"Wah.. Masih lama sekali.. Kita keluar saja sambil menunggu..".

"Ayo.."

**~OoO~**

"Aduh.. Sakura dan Hinata mana sih..? Apa aku ditinggal ya..? Awas saja kalau bertemu nanti.. Akan aku ma-" omelan maut Tenten terputus karena sepertinya ia menabrak seseorang. Kenapa Tenten bisa menabrak? Karena Tenten berjalan mundur. Otomatis ia tidak melihat ke belakang.

"Aduh..!".

"Eeh..!".

"Maaf ya.. Aku tidak sengaja.. Sekali lagi maaf..".

"Hn.. Tak apa..".

"Neji..?".

"Tenten..?".

"Kau sedang apa disini..?" tanya Tenten.

"Mencari buku..".

"Kau kesini bersama siapa..?".

"Teman-temanku.. Bukankah tadi Ino menjemput Hinata..? Kau juga ikut mereka..?"

"Iya.. Aku tadi menunggu di mobil dengan Temari..".

"Oh.. Pantas.. Yang duduk di ruang tamu yang ku lihat hanya Ino..".

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu cari buku apa..?".

"Entahlah.. Aku disini ikut Sasuke dan Naruto.. Tadi aku juga bersama Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai, tapi Shikamaru ada janji dengan Temari.. Lalu Sai ke toko pakaian, dan Kiba pulang duluan.. Kau sendiri, mencari buku apa..?".

"Novel..".

"Oh.. Kau sudah mendapatkannya..?".

"Sudah.. Ini aku mau ke kasir..".

"Aku temani..? Toko ini cukup ramai.. Kau tahu maksudku kan..?".

"Iya.. Aku tahu.. Terima kasih..".

"Ya.. sama-sama.."

::SKIP::

"Sekarang kau mau kemana..?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mau menunggu Sakura dan Hinata..".

Handphone Tenten berdering menandakan adanya SMS masuk. Dan SMS itu dari Sakura..

_From : Sakura_

_Tenten, aku sudah tidak di toko buku lagi.. Kau tidak usah menungguku.. Maaf baru SMS sekarang.._

_To : Sakura_

_Kau ini..! Ya sudahlah.._

_From : Sakura_

_Maaf deh.._

_To : Sakura_

_Iya.. Iya.._

_From : Sakura_

_Ya sudah ya.._

_To : Sakura_

_Yaa.._

"Kenapa..?" tanya Neji.

"Ternyata Sakura sudah pergi ke tempat lain.. " ujar Tenten.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau kemana..?".

"Entahlah..".

"Bagaimana kalau ke bioskop saja..? Ada film horor yang baru lho.. Mau tidak..?" ajak Neji.

"Tapi teman-temanmu..?" tanya Tenten.

"Gampang.. Nanti aku SMS mereka.. Jadi, mau tidak..?".

"Boleh.. Ayo..". Tenten pergi dan lupa kalau Hinata masih di toko buku.

_To : Naruto_

_Hei, aku sudah keluar dari toko buku.. Tidak usah menungguku.._

**~OoO~**

"Apa..? Seenaknya saja main tinggal.. Dasar mereka ini.. Selalu bikin emosi saja.." omel Naruto yang sedang membaca buku yang sudah terbuka. Lalu tanpa sengaja, ia menabrak seseorang sampai buku orang itu terjatuh.

"Aduh..".

"Maaf ya.. Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu ada disebelahku.. Maaf yaa.." ujar Naruto sambil mengambil buku orang itu.

"Nih.. Eh..? Hinata..? Sedang apa disini..?" tanya Naruto..

"A-ah.. Na-naruto-kun.. A-aku sedang mencari buku.." ujar Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Kenapa setiap kali berbicara denganku kau menunduk sih..?".

"Ti-tidak.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa..".

"Lalu, kau disini dengan siapa..?".

"A-aku disini de-dengan Tenten-chan dan Sakura-chan.. Ju-juga Ino-chan dan Temari-chan.. Ino-chan dan Temari-chan pergi ke tempat lain ja-jadi a-aku disini de-dengan Sakura-chan dan Tenten-chan..".

"Lalu, mereka berdua sekarang dimana..?".

"Entahlah.. Aku dari tadi mencari mereka tapi tak ketemu-ketemu..".

"Kau SMS saja mereka.." usul Naruto.

"A-ah.. I-iya..".

_To : Tenten; Sakura_

_Kalian dimana..?_

"Tunggu, Sasuke.. Handphoneku berdering.. Ada SMS.." ujar Sakura.

"Hn.. Iya.."

"Astaga.. Aku lupa.." ujar Sakura kaget.

"Lupa apa..?".

"Aku lupa memberitahu Hinata kalau aku sudah pergi dari toko buku..".

"Katakan padanya kalau kau pegi denganku..".

"Iya.."

_To : Hinata_

_Maaf, Hinata.. Aku lupa memberitahu kamu.. Aku sudah pergi dari toko buku.. Aku dengan Sasuke.. Nanti aku SMS lagi.._

"Oh.. Pantas tidak ada.." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto.

"Sakura-chan sudah pergi dari sini.. Dia dengan Sasuke-kun..".

"Astaga.. Jadi karena Sakura, dia meninggalkanku disini..? Keterlaluan si teme itu..!" protes Naruto.

**~OoO~**

"Neji.. Tunggu.." ujar Tenten.

"Ada apa..?" tanya Neji.

"Ada SMS masuk di Handphoneku.. Aku baca dulu..".

"Ya..".

"Oh iya..! Kenapa aku bisa lupa..!".

"Lupa apa..?". tanya Neji heran.

"Aku lupa bilang sama Hinata kalau aku sidah tidak di toko buku..".

"Kau ini bagaimana..? SMS saja dia.. Katakan kalau kau bersamaku..".

"Iya.. Iya.."

_To : Hinata_

_Maaf, Hinata.. Maaf.. Aku lupa SMS kamu.. Aku sudah tidak di toko buku.. Aku pergi dengan Neji nii-sanmu.. Hehehe.. Jangan marah ya.. Oh iya, pinjam Neji nii-sanmu sebentar ya.. Nanti aku SMS kamu.._

"Neji nii-san ada disini..?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Neji..? Oh, dia kesini bersamaku.. Memang Neji SMS kamu..?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak.. Tenten-chan yang SMS..".

"Jadi Neji pergi dengan Tenten..? Astaga..! Duo 'hn' itu enak-enakan kencan.. Sialan mereka.." gerutu Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kamu sendiri ti-tidak kencan, Naruto-kun..?" tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana mau kencan..? Pasangan saja tak punya.. Kau sendiri..?".

"A-aku sama dengan Na-naruto-kun.. Aku tak punya pasangan..".

"Oh.. Begitu.. Oh iya, kamu mau ke kasir..?" tanya Naruto.

"I-iya.."

"Ayo ku temani..".

"Ti-tidak usah.. Nanti merepotkanmu.. Lagipula kau ditunggu teman-temanmu kan..?".

"Tidak ada yang menungguku.. Semua temanku pada kencan dengan pasangan mereka semua.. Kecuali Sai.. Tadi dia pergi beli pakaian.. Ayolah.. Tak apa..".

"Ya su-sudah kalau begitu.. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun..".

"Hehehe.. Sama-sama.. Ayo ke kasir..".

"I-iya..".

**~OoO~**

"Hei, Temari.. Kita sudah cukup lama disini.. Kau mau beli apa sih..?".

"Aku mencari album terbaru penyanyi favoritku..".

"Cepatlah sedikit..".

"Iya.. Iya.. Kau ini cerewet sekali, Shikamaru..!".

"Terserah..".

::SKIP::

"Ternyata tidak ada ya.. Ya sudah.. Ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain, Shikamaru..".

"Kemana..? Toko musik yang lain..?".

"Tidak.. Kita ke tempat lain.. Terserah kau saja kemana..".

"Hmm.. Kemana ya..? Kita ke bioskop saja.. Ayo..".

"Iya.. Dasar..".

::SKIP::

"Mau nonton apa, Temari..?.

"Apa ya..? Terserah kamu saja, Shikamaru..".

"Kau yakin membiarkan aku yang memilih filmnya..?".

"Iya.. Cepat, pilih sesukamu.. Aku ikut kamu saja..".

"Baiklah.. Emm maaf, saya 2 tiket.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Film apa..?" tanya penjual tiket.

"Hmm.. Yang horor itu saja.. Yang nomor 3.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Jam tayangnya jam 17.30.. Mau ambil..?".

"Berarti masih 20 menit lagi.. Iya.. Saya ambil..".

"Baiklah.. Silakan pilih tempat duduknya..".

"Emm.. Yang ditengah itu saja.. Paling pojok kanan..".

"Baiklah.. Ini tiketnya.. Terima kasih..".

"Ya..".

"Kau memilih film apa, Shika..?" tanya Temari.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri nanti.. Tiketnya aku yang simpan.. Jam tayangnya nanti jam 17.30, jadi kurang lebih masih 20 menit lagi.. Kita jalan-jalan ke tempat lain saja..".

"Iya.. Daripada kau tidur disini.. Ayo..!".

"Merepotkan..".

**~OoO~**

"Emm, Sai.. Terima kasih ya tadi mau mengantarku..".

"Iya.. Sama-sama.. Aku senang membantumu, Ino..".

"Tadi waktu kita bertemu, kau mau kemana sebenarnya..?".

"Oh.. Aku mau beli pakaian buat besok.. Aku tak punya pakaian buat acara seperti itu.. Makanya aku beli..".

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari..?".

"Mm.. Boleh juga.. Ayo..".

"Ayo..".

::SKIP::

"Kau mau warna apa, Sai..? Putih mau..?".

"Sebaiknya warna hitam saja, Ino..".

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu yang.. Ini saja..! Mau..?".

"Hmm.. Bagus.. Boleh lah.. Seleramu bagus yah..".

"Aa.. Tidak juga.."

"Ayo bayar ke kasir.." *ne critanya bajunya gak pake nota, hehehe..*.

"Iya.."

::SKIP::

"Sekarang mau kemana..?" tanya Ino.

"Mau nonton tidak..? Untuk berterima kasih padamu.. Kau kan sudah membantuku..".

"Hmm.. Bagaimana yaa.. Ada teman-temanku disini..".

"Kau SMS saja mereka.. Katakan kalau kau nonton denganku..".

"Iya deh.."

::SKIP::

"Ino, cari saja tempat duduk.. Aku yang mengantri..".

"Iya.."

"Oh iya, aku belum SMS mereka.. SMS dulu deh.."

_To : Tenten; Sakura; Hinata_

_Hei, aku pergi nonton dengan Sai.. Kalau mau__, ke bioskop saja, kita nonton bareng.._

"Ino, masih 10 menit lagi.. Tunggu disini saja ya..".

"Iya.."

**~OoO~**

"Kenapa, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto.

"Tunggu, ada SMS.." ujar Hinata.

"Dari siapa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Ino-chan.."

"...".

"Kenapa, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ino-chan juga pergi.. Dengan Sai ke bioskop..".

"Aduh..! Mereka ini..! Ya sudahlah, akan ku balas mereka..! Ayo, Hinata.. Kita ke bioskop..!".

"Eh.. Tapi.." belum sempat Hinata ngomong, udah di tarik Naruto ke bioskop.

::SKIP::  
  
"Mau nonton apa, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto.

"Terserah Naruto-kun saja..".

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kau tunggu disini saja.. Cari tempat duduk untuk menunggu.. Aku yang mengantri..".

"Iya.."

::SKIP::

"Ini tiketnya..".

"Naruto-kun saja yang simpan..".

"Ya sudah.."

**~OoO~**

"Eh, Sasuke.. Sudah jam 17.20.. Ayo ke bioskop.." ajak Sakura.

"Hn".

**~OoO~**

"Hei, Temari..".

"Apa sih, Shikamaru..?"

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang.. Tidak jadi nonton..?".

"Oh iya, gara-gara keasikan cari kaset.. Ayo deh.."

"Dasar, merepotkan..".

**~OoO~**

"Eh.. Ayo, Hinata, kita masuk.." ajak Naruto.

"Iya..".

**~OoO~**

"Ayo, Shikamaru..! Kau ini lama sekali..".

"Aduh, Temari.. Kita ini sudah didalam bioskop..".

"Pokoknya cepat..! Ayo masuk..!".

"Merepotkan..".

**~OoO~**

"Ayo, Neji.."

"Ya..".

**~OoO~**

**Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya..? Penasaran kan..? *readers: nggak tuh!* hehehe.. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.. ****Saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fict saya ini.. Review, please..**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE..?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing :**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**slight.**

**NejiTen**

**SaiIno**

**ShikaTema**

**Rated :**

**K+**

**INSPIRATED BY**

"**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS..!**

**Untuk**** yang sudah review fict saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.. Saya sangat menghargai saran-saran yang diberikan pada saya.. Saya sudah berusaha mengubah agar chapter ini bisa lebih baik walaupun sedikit.. Dan ini dia chapter 4..! Happy Reading..!**

**CHAPTER : 4**

"Kau memilih film apa sih, Shikamaru..?" tanya Temari.

"Sudahlah.. Kau duduk saja.. Diam.. Lihat saja nanti.. Dasar merepotkan.." ujar Shikamaru.

Temari hanya mendengus dan memasang muka sebal. "Kau lucu kalau begitu.." ujar Shikamaru pelan tanpa ia sadari dan Temari mendengarnya.

"A-apa katamu tadi..?" tanya Temari sambil memasang muka terkejut+semburat merah yang terpampang -?- jelas di wajah Temari.

"Sudahlah.. Lupakan saja.." ujar Shikamaru sambil memalingkan muka ke arah lain, mencoba menahan agar warna merah tidak hinggap -?- di wajahnya.

"Kau ini..!"

**~OoO~**

Tenten dan Neji pun menuji ditempat yang telah Neji pesan. Dan Tenten sedikit terkejut karena Neji memilih tempat duduk yang bisa dibilang agak didepan. Tenten memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Neji, kenapa tempat duduknya agak di depan sih..?. Setelah beberapa saat tidak direspon oleh Neji. Lalu setelah mereka duduk, Neji menjawab pertanyaan Tenten dengan santai. "Supaya lebih enak nontonnya.. Gambarnya lebih besar.. Kau kan bilang tadi kalau kau mau nonton film horor.. Jadi kamu tidak penakut kan..?". "Tapi.. Ya sudahlah.. Aku memang bukan gadis penakut, kok.." ujar Tenten. "Permasalahan selesai, kan..? Ayo duduk.." ujar Neji seperti biasa.. santai. "Iya.. Iya.. Dasar cerewet..!". "Hn..".

**~OoO~**

"Sasuke, aku duduk di pojok, dekat dinding itu..!" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget dibuatnya. "Iya.. Iya.. Kau ini kenapa sih..? Apa jangan-jangan kau takut ya..?" ujar Sasuke. "Ti-tidak, kok..! Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak takut..!" ujar Sakura mantab. "Kau yakin..? Sepertinya tidak tuh.." ujar Sasuke sambil memegang teguh tuduhannya pada Sakura. "Aku sudah bilang tidak ya tidak..! Minggir, aku mau duduk..!" ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hn.. Terserahlah..".

**~OoO~**

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau pilih tempat duduknya dibelakang..?" tanya Hinata keheranan dan menuntut jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kenapa yaa..? Nanti kau tahu sendiri.. Ayo.." ajak Naruto dengan seringai licik di wajahnya yang sayangnya tidak dilihat Hinata.

"Aah.. I-iya.."

"Eh, Hinata.."

"I-iya, Naruto-kun..?"

"Kamu sudah dapat pasangan dansa di pestanya Ino, belum..?" tanya Naruto.

"B-belum.."

"Nggak ada niat buat ngajak seseorang, gitu..?"

"Sebenarnya ada.. Tapi sepertinya dia akan mengajak orang lain.."

"Oh.. Gitu.."

"Naruto-kun, kau tadi memilih film apa..? Kenapa agak serem pertamanya..?" tanya Hinata yang agak ketakutan setelah melihat awal film itu.

"Oh iya.. Aku memang memilih film horor.." ujar Naruto santai dan tanpa beban.

"A-aku keluar saja yaa.."

"Lho..? Kenapa..?"

"A-aku ta-takut, Naruto-kun.."

"Sudahlah.. Ada aku disampingmu.. Tenang saja.."

"A-ah.. I-iya.."

Filmnya pun dimulai..

"Kyaaaa...!" teriak Hinata saat hantu pertama muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata pasti memeluk Naruto yang ada disampingnya sebagai pelampiasan ketakutannya.

"Hehehe.. Hantunya sudah tak ada, Hinata.." ujar Naruto sambil tertawa. 'Inilah alasan mengapa aku memilih film horor dan pilih tempat duduknya di belakang, Hinata.. Sekarang kau tak usah sungkan-sungkan.. Hehehe.. Mudah-mudahan hantunya banyak yang keluar.. Hehehe..' batin Naruto.

"Seram sekali, Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata sambil bertahan dalam posisi seperti yaa you-know-lahh lalu ia pun menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Warna merah pun hinggap di wajah Hinata. "A-ah.. Gomen, Naruto-kun.. Aku tidak sengaja..". "Sudahlah.. Tak apa.. Nonton lagi..". "I-i.. Kyaaaa...!" sepertinya hantu itu menjadi kesialan para gadis karena hantu yang lebih seram muncul lagi. Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai 1 jam kedepan. Yang diisi dengan teriakan Hinata. Dan tentu saja, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, dan Ino juga. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk para lelaki. Hantu itu mendatangkan keberuntungan. Tau kan maksud saya..? hahaha..! *ketawa maksa*.

**1 hour later...**

"Kau itu, Sakura.. Katanya nggak penakut.." ujar Sasuke memprotes Sakura.

"Memang aku nggak penakut, kok.." ujar Sakura mempertahankan keyakinannya –halah!-.

"Apanya..? Kau teriak berlebihan.."

"Masa' sih..?"

"Hn.."

"Ya, sudah.. Ayo ke tempat lain.. Ke game-zone yuuk..!" ajar Sakura.

"Hn.. Bagai-.. Hei..!" Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya menuju game-zone.

::SKIP::

"Mau main apa..?" tanya Sasuke setelah membeli beberapa koin untuk bermain *ceritanya di game-zone tuh pake koin kalo mau main*.

"Basket saja..!"

"Hn..? Yang lain saja.."

"Kenapa..? Kau takut..? Kau takut nanti ku kalahkan, Uchiha..?" ujar Sakura menantang Sasuke dan menekan pada kata "Uchiha".

"Takut..? Kau gila..? Mana mungkin.. Baiklah nona Haruno.. Ayo main.."

"Ayo..!"

**~OoO~**

"Ino, kau tak apa..?" tanya Sai.

"Iya.. Tak apa.. Hanya takut sedikit.."

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah.. Sekarang mau kemana..?"

"Ke tempat yang seru saja.."

"Ke game-zone saja.. Mau..?"

"Boleh.. Ayo..!"

::SKIP::

"Hei, Sai.. Sudah beli koinnya..?"

"Sudah, Ino.. Mau main apa..?"

"Main ini saja.."

"Balapan mobil..?"

"Iya.. Ayo main..!"

"Baiklah.."

**~OoO~**

"Astaga..! Seram sekali sih filmnya..!" protes Temari.

"Kau mau salahkan siapa, hah..?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Kau..!"

"Kenapa aku..!" tanya Shikamaru tidak terima ia disalah-salahkan.

"Kenapa kau memilih film horor..?" tanya Temari menuding Shikamaru.

"Kau kan yang bilang sendiri 'Terserah kamu saja, Shikamaru..'...". ujar Shikamaru sambil meniru gaya bicara Temari.

"Tapi kan.. Ya sudahlah.. Sekarang mau kemana..?" tanya Temari.

"Aku mau pulang.."

"Aa..! Kita ke game-zone saja.. Ayo..!" ujar Temari sambil menarik Shikamaru.

'Aku kan belum bilang setuju..? Dasar perempuan.. merepotkan..' batin Shikamaru.

::SKIP::

"Hei, Temari.. Mau main apa..?"

"Main Boom Boom Car saja, Shikamaru..! Ayo..!"

"Apa..? Hei..!" ujar Shikamaru yang di tarik Temari *again*.

**~OoO~**

"Kita sekarang mau kemana, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto setelah keluar dari bioskop.

"T-terserah Naruto-kun saja.." ujar Hinata yang masih malu dengan perbuatannya tadi yang bolak-balik memeluk Naruto karena hantunya keluar.

"Kau marah padaku, Hinata..?" tanya Naruto karena Hinata dari tadi hanya diam.

"Ti-tidak.. Untuk apa aku marah..?"

"Habis.. Bicaramu begitu.."

"Aku hanya masih takut.."

"Hahaha.. Sudahlah, Hinata.. Filmnya kan sudah selesai.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke game-zone..? Yaah.. Supaya rasa takutmu itu sedikit hilang.."

"Baiklah.. Ayo.."

"Hehehe.. Ayo.."

::SKIP::

"Sekarang mau main apa, Hinata..?"

"Bagaimana kalau tembak-tembakan itu, Naruto-kun..?"

"Kau yakin..? Kamu bisa main..?"

"Kalau belum coba, mana kita tahu.. Ya kan..?"

"Kau benar juga.. Ayo.."

**~OoO~**

"Haduh.. Seram sekali sih filmnya.." ujar Tenten mengutuki film horor yang baru saja ditontonnya.

"Tidak seram.. Kau berlebihan, Tenten.." ujar Neji santai dan.. tenang.

"Berlebihan..? Itu memang seram, Neji..! Sangat seram..!" ujar Tenten mempertahankan pendapatnya.

"Ya sudahlah.. Sekarang kan baru jam 18.30, kita kemana lagi..?" ujar Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ke game-zone saja, Neji..!"

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Ayo.."

"Ayo..!"

::SKIP::

"Eh.. Ini mau main apa, Neji..?"

"Apa ya..?"

"Main yang itu saja, Neji..!" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk salah satu permainan yang sepertinya tidak dilihat Neji karena banyak orang yang berkerumun dekat permainan itu.

"Yang mana, Tenten..?"

"Itu lho.. Sudahlah.. Ayo..!"

**~OoO~**

**1 hour later…**

"Shika.. Ayo pulang.. Aku capek.."

"Iya.. Iya.. Dasar merepotkan.."

"Antar aku pulang yaa.." pinta Temari dengan puppy eyes no jutsu *maaf saya nyontek*.

"Iya.. Ayo.."

"Tunggu, Shika.. Aku mau beli ice cream.. Kamu mau..?"

"Boleh.. Cepat.."

"Iya.. Iya.."

**~OoO~**

"Naruto-kun, ini sudah malam, aku mau pulang..".

"Iya.."

"Aku SMS Ino-chan, Sakura-chan dan Tenten-chan dulu..".

_To : Ino; Sakura; Tenten_

_Hei, ayo pulang.. Aku tunggu didepan game-zone.._

"Eh, Sai.. Tunggu.."

"Kenapa, Ino..?"

"Ada SMS dari Hinata.."

"Dia bilang apa..?"

"Dia mau pulang.. Dia menungguku didepan game-zone.."

"Ya sudah.. Ayo.."

**~OoO~**

"Kenapa, Sakura..?" tanya Sasuke karena Sakura berhenti bermain.

"SMS dari Hinata, Sasuke.."

"Kenapa dia..?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia minta ketemu di depan game-zone.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo.."

**~OoO~**

"Neji, aku pulang dulu ya.."

"Kenapa, Tenten..?"

"Hinata sudah menungguku di depan game-zone.."

"Ayo kalau begitu.."

**~OoO~**

"Dobe..?"

"Teme..?"

"Neji..?"

"Sai..?"

"Jadi karena ini kalian meninggalkanku sendiri, hah..?" protes Naruto.

"Memang kenapa kalau kami meninggalkanmu, dobe..?" jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Aku sendirian, tahu..!"

"Itu ada Hinata yang menemanimu.. Kenapa masih protes..?"

"Hinata-sama..?"

"Neji nii-san..?"

"Jadi kau pergi dengan adikku, Naruto..?" tanya Neji.

"Memang kenapa, Neji..? Salahmu sendiri meninggalkanku..!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, karena dari awal kau sudah pergi dengan adikku, jadi kau yang harus mengantarnya pulang, Naruto.." perintah Neji

"A-ah.. Ti-tidak usah.. Aku pulang sendiri saja.." ujar Hinata takut Naruto tidak mau mengantarnya pulang.

"Baik kalau begitu.. Hinata akan aku antar pulang.. Lalu kau sendiri..? Kau dengan siapa pulangnya, Neji..?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu dia juga harus mengantar Tenten pulang.. Bukankah dari awal dia sudah bersama Tenten..? Ya kan, Neji..?" ujar Sai.

"Bagaimana, Neji..? Kau akan mengantarnya pulang kan..?" tanya Ino.

"Yaa.. Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantar Tenten pulang.."

"Hei, Sai.. Kau kan tidak bawa mobil.. Kau pulang dengan siapa..?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah.."

"Kau pulang saja dengan Ino.. Rumah kalian kan berseblahan.. Jadi kau yang menyetir.." usul Tenten.

"Bagaimana, Ino..?" Tanya Sai.

"Boleh.. Sekalian aku tak ada teman dimobil.." ujar Ino.

"Tak ada teman dimobil..? Kalau aku tidak pulang bersamamu, lalu aku pulang dengan siapa..?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm.. Kau pulang saja dengan Sasuke.." usul Ino.

"...".

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang.." ujar Sasuke yang telah mendapat death glare dari teman-temannya kecuali Hinata dan Sakura tentunya.

"Kalau begitu semuanya beres kan..?

"Ayo pulang sekarang..!" ujar Naruto.

"Hei, tunggu..!"

"Apa sih, Tenten..? Bikin kaget saja..!" protes Sakura.

"Lihat..!" ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk 2 orang yang sedang berjalan makan ice cream.

"Hei, Temari..!" ujar Sakura berteriak.

"Eh..? Sakura..? Kalian..? Masih disini..?" tanya Temari.

"Tentu.. Kami ini mau pulang.." ujar Sakura.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian..?" ujar Sai bertanya dengan wajah tersenyum+tanpa dosa yang sukses membuat wajah Temari dan Shikamaru memerah+ salah tingkah.

"Mm.. Bagaimana ya..? Entahlah.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika, besok kau datang di pesta dansaku kan..?" tanya Ino.

"Entahlah..".

"Ayolah, Shika.. Aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil.. Masa' kau menolak ajakanku..?"

"Iya.. Iya.. Aku datang.."

"Nah.. Begitu dong.. Jadi semua sahabatku datang.." ujar Ino.

"Semua..? Hello.. Aku dan Hinata tidak datang.." ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa lagi..?" tanya Ino.

"Kami tak punya pasangan dansa.. Jadi kami tak akan datang.." ujar Sakura.

"I-iya.. Benar kata Sakura-chan.." tambah Hinata.

"Lho..? Sasuke dan Naruto itu bukan pasangan kalian..? tanya Ino dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"Eeh..? Bu-bukan.. Naruto-kun ha-hanya menemaniku saja tadi.." ujar Hinata dengan semburat merah yang mulai muncul.

"Iya.. Sasuke juga tadi hanya menemaniku.. Kau ini, Ino..! Bikin malu saja..!" ujar Sakura sambil menahan warna merah keluar dari wajahnya.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo pulang.. Ini sudah malam.." ajak Shikamaru.'

"Iya.."

"Hei, Naruto.. Aku titip adikku.. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengannya, kau akan berurusan denganku.." ujar Neji.

"Iya.. Iya.. Kau ini..! Ya sudah, aku dan Hinata pulang dulu ya.." ujar Naruto.

"Kami juga.. Daa.."

**~OoO~**

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun karena sudah mengantarku pulang.. Mau mampir sebentar..?" ujar Hinata.

"Tidak, terima kasih.. Aku langsung pulang saja.. Lagipula ini sudah malam.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya, Naruto-kun.."

"Iya.. Sama-sama.. Daah.."

"Daa.."

'Seandainya kamu mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangan dansamu, Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata.

**~OoO~**

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya.. Mau mampir..?"

"Tidak, Sakura.. Terima kasih.. Aku sudah agak ngantuk.."

"Kalau begitu ya sudah.. Hati-hati ya.. Daa.."

"Hn..

'Seandainya kamu mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangan dansamu, Sasuke..' batin Sakura.

**~OoO~**

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Besok datang nggak ya..? Aku kan nggak punya pasangan.. Jadi aneh kalo datang.. Tapi aku udah terlanjur beli baju.. Telpon Hinata aja deh.."

"_Halo, Hinata..?"._

"_Iya, Sakura-chan..? Ada apa..?"._

"_Aku ngganggu, nggak..?"._

"_Nggak, kok.. Kenapa..?"._

"_Gini.. Besok, kamu datang di pesta dansanya Ino..?"._

"_Kayaknya sih datang.."._

"_Kamu udah dapat pasangan dansa..?"._

"_Belum.. Tapi aku nggak enak kalau nggak datang.."._

"_Oh.. Ya sudah kalau gitu.. Maaf ya kalau ngganggu kamu.."._

"_Iya.. Nggak apa.."._

"_Daa.."._

"_Daa.."._

"Aku harus gimana..? Datang nggak ya..? Datang aja.. Ino kan udah baik.. Masa' aku nolak pergi ke acaranya gara-gara nggak punya pasangan dansa.. Yaa..! Aku besok akan datang..! Okeh.. Sekarang.. Waktunya tidur.."

**END SAKURA'S**** POV**

**~OoO~**

"Sakura.. Bangun.. Sudah pagi.."

"Iya, bu.."

"Mandi, Sakura.. Lalu turun sarapan.."

"Iya, bu.."

Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan nyawa yang baru 75% terkumpul. Lalu 15 menit kemudian, ia telah selesai mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, bu.."

"Pagi, Sakura.. Kau mau kemana..?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan pagi, bu.."

"Oh.. Habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru pergi, ya.."

"Iya, bu.."

::SKIP::

"Bu, aku sudah selesai.. Aku pergi ya.."

"Iya.. Hati-hati.."

"Yaa.."

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Aku mau jalan-jalan ke mana ya..? Ke taman saja ah.."

::SKIP::

"Wah.. Sejuknya.. Aku duduk dulu ah.. Eh.. Ada orang disana.. Kok sepertinya aku mengenalnya..? Dari rambutnya itu.. Seperti.."

**END SAKURA'S POV**

"Sasuke..?"

"Hn..? Sakura..? Sedang apa disini..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tadi habis jalan pagi trus mau duduk-duduk disini.. Kamu sendiri..?"

"Duduk-duduk saja disini.."

"Sendirian..?"

"Iya.."

"Eh, Sasuke.. Nanti kamu datang ke pestanya Ino..?" ujar Sakura memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka selama beberapa saat –lebay mode:on-.

"Entahlah.. Aku tak punya pasangan.." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Ajak saja orang yang kau maksud kemarin itu.." usul Sakura yang sebenarnya membuat hatinya sedikit sakit saat membayangkan Sasuke akan berdansa dengan gadis lain dan bukan dirinya.

"Kau yakin dia mau menerimaku..?"

"Tentu saja..! Aku penasaran.. Siapa sih dia yang telah merebut hati seorang Uchiha..?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri+tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kau mau tahu orangnya..?"

"Iya lah.."

"Dia seorang gadis dari keluarga Haruno.." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Haruno, ya..?" ujar Sakura berpikir mencari sosok yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu.. Itu kan Sak- Eeh..?" ujar Sakura berbicara sendiri lalu memasang wajah kaget luar biasa.

"Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansanya Ino, Sakura..?".

"Eeh.. Jangan bercanda, Sasuke.. Kau mau latihan buat ngomong sama gadis yang mau kau ajak..? Ku beritahu ya.. Harusnya kau bicara se-" ucapan Sakura terputus.

"Aku tidak sedang latihan.. Kalau kau mau tahu siapa yang ingin ku ajak, pulanglah kerumahmu, lalu bercerminlah.. Nanti kau akan melihat gadis cantik dan pintar berambut pink yang ingin ku ajak..".

"...".

"Jadi.. Kau mau menjadi pasangan dansaku, Haruno Sakura..?" ujar Sasuke sambil menekan kata "Haruno".

"Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke..! Terima kasih.." ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu.."

"Hehehe.."

"Ayo kuantar pulang.." ujar Sasuke sambil menggandenga tangan Sakura.

"Eeh..?"

"Kau tak mau ku gandeng seperti ini..?" tanya Sasuke dengan gaya stay-cool.

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu.."

"Ya sudah.. Ayo.."

::SKIP::

"Nanti jam 5.30 kau ku jemput.."

"Iya, Sasuke.."

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Sakura.."

"Yaa.. Daa.."

"Hn.."

**~TBC~**

**Hahaha.. Akhirnya selesai chapt 4.. Saya udah berusaha untuk memperbaiki chapt ini.. Sungguhan.. Mudah-mudahan lebih baik dari chapt sebelumnya, walaupun sedikit.. Saya tetap menunggu review para senpai.. Terima kasih..**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE..?**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing :**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**slight.**

**NejiTen**

**SaiIno**

**ShikaTema**

**Rated :**

**K+**

**INSPIRATED BY**

"**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3"**

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL AND NARUTO ARE NOT MINE..!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ THIS..!**

_aaa : lirik lagu_

**Here the last chapter..! Semoga chapter ini baik adanya..! ****Tak bosan saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada senpai-senpai yang mau me-review fict saya..! ****Happy Reading..!**

**CHAPTER : 5**

**SAKURA'S POV**

'Kyaaaa…! Akhirnya aku punya pasangan juga..! Apalagi sama Sasuke..! Aku telpon Hinata deh..'.

"_H__alo, Sakura-chan..? Ada apa..?"_

"_Hei, Hinata..!"_

"_Sakura-chan kenapa..? Sepertinya lagi senang..? Ada apa..?"_

"_Emm.. Gimana ya..? Kamu sudah dapat pasangan belum..?"_

"_Belum.. Kenapa..? Kalau didengar dari suara Sakura-chan yang lagi senang, trus Sakura-chan nanya-nanya tentang pasangan dansa, Sakura-chan barusan dapat pasangan dansa ya..?" tebak Hinata._

"_Hehehe.. Iya, Hinata..! Aku seneng banget..!"_

"_Hmm.. Siapa orangnya..?"_

"_Sasuke..!"_

"_Oh, Sasuke.. Benar kan yang aku bilang (liat di chapt 1).. Ternyata dugaanku benar.. Selamat yaa.. Oia, Sakura-chan berangkat nanti jam berapa..?"_

"_Jam 5.30an.. Nanti Sasuke jemput aku jam segitu.."_

"_Oh.. Begitu.."_

"_Kamu datang kan, Hinata..?" tanya Sakura._

"_Tentu saja aku datang.."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu.. Sampai jumpa di pesta ya.."_

"_Iya, Sakura-chan.."_

Hmm.. Aku mau SMS Ino deh..

_To : Ino_

_Hei, Ino.. Nanti aku datang.. Aku berubah pikiran.._

_From : Ino_

_Ada apa ini..? Bukannya kemarin kamu bilang kalau nggak mau datang..?_

_To : Ino_

_Jadi kamu nggak mau kalau aku datang, nih..?_

_From : Ino_

_Ya, bukannya gitu, bukannya kamu nggak punya pasangan..? Atau jangan-jangan.._

_To : Ino_

_Hehehe.. Iya.. Aku sudah dapat pasangan..!_

_From : Ino_

_Wah, siapa..?_

_To : Ino_

_Hehehe.. Ra-ha-si-a.. Nanti kau juga tahu.. Ya sudah ya.. Aku mau siap-siap dulu.. Dah, Ino.._

_From : Ino_

_Iya.. Daah.._

'Hahaha.. Enaknya nanti pakai baju apa ya..? Oia, kemarin kan habis beli baju..? Pakai itu saja.. Aku mau siap-siap dulu..'.

**END SAKURA'S POV**

**~OoO~**

Pagi yang cerah nan damai saat itu sedikit terusik oleh suara cempreng nan keras milik Naruto yang lagi di rumah Sasuke. Keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lama bersahabat karena orang tua Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak SMP dan otomatis begitupun juga anak-anak mereka.

"Temeee.. Bagaimana ini..? Aku tak punya pasangan.. Kau enak yaa.. Sudah dapat.." kata Naruto yang terdengar seperti menyesali keadaannya yang belum dapat pasangan dansa.

"Itu urusanmu, Dobe.. Kenapa tak ajak Shion..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pengen sih.. Tapi ada gadis lain yang ingin aku ajak.."

"Ya, ajak saja.. Apa susahnya..? Tunggu gadis itu yang mengajakmu..? Mimpi saja kau.."

"Ya.. Tidak.. Bukan begitu.. Aku takut ditolak.."

"Dasar.. Bersikap jantanlah sedikit.. Atau kau dansa saja dengan Lee.." usul Sasuke tanpa pikir dulu.

"Temee..! Aku serius..!"

"Kau kira aku bercanda..?"

"Dansa dengan Lee..?" ujar Naruto sambil membayangkan berdansa dengan Lee dan selama berdansa, Lee menceramahinya tentang "kekuatan masa muda".

"Kau gila, teme..!"

"Tidak.. Kalau aku gila, Sakura akan menolak ajakanku..".

"Dasar sombong kau..!"

"Hn.."

Perdebatan 'duo dobe-teme' itu terhenti seketika saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar tidur Sasuke. "Tok..tok..tok..". "Masuk saja.. Tidak dikunci.." kata Sasuke setengah malas.

"Selamat siang, Bibi Mikoto.." sapa Naruto hangat, sehangat mentari yang menyinari Konoha City siang ini (sekarang ini panas tauu!).

"Hei, Naruto.." sapa Uchiha Mikoto tepatnya ibu Sasuke. "Sasuke, ibu dan bibi Kushina mau pergi.. Kamu nanti mau pergi dengan Naruto kan? Itachi juga pergi dengan teman-temannya Jadi mungkin nanti waktu kamu pulang, rumah agak sepi. Oh iya, Naruto, kata ibumu, sebelum pergi, disini saja dengan Sasuke" kata ibu Sasuke menambahkan. Lalu Naruto hanya membalas Mikoto dengan anggukan kepala yang mantab.

"Satu lagi, Naruto, kata ibumu tadi, kamu pakai mobilmu yang merah saja.. (maaf keliatannya agak kampungan, saya tak tau tentang mobil-mobil keren, makanya jadi gitu, sekali lagi maaf!) Karena mobilmu yang silver dipakai Deidara.. Dia pergi dengan anikinya Sasuke. Oia, Sasuke, Itachi juga tadi pakai mobilmu.. Pakai mobilmu yang hitam saja ya. Ya sudah kalau begitu, ibu keluar dulu, tapi, kalian berdua nanti perginya jangan lama-lama. Maksimal jam 9 malam! Ibu sudah sepakat dengan Bibi Kushina" ujar ibu Sasuke.

"Tapi, ini kan malam minggu, bu.." kata Sasuke yang sekarang HARUS memelas karena tak ingin acara romantisnya dengan Sakura terganggu hanya karena ia harus pulang cepat.

"Iya, bi.. Ini kan malam minggu.." tambah Naruto.

"Baik.. Baik.. Sampai jam 10 saja.."

"Lebih baik.." ujar Sasuke lega (lega? Kayak habis BAK aja! Lanjutt..!). Dan lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lebih mantab dari sebelumnya.

"Ibu keluar ya.."

"Yaa.."

"Aku telpon ibuku dulu deh.." ujar Naruto.

Setelah mencari kontak di hanphone yang bernama 'Kaa-san", Naruto lalu memencet tombol warna hijau di handphonenya untuk menghubungi sang ibu tercinta *bahasa loe lebay!*_. Halo, Naruto? Ada apa?" _tanya seseorang yang barusan Naruto telpon tadi. Siapa? Ya, ibunya lahh..

"_Ibu, nanti jam 3 siang baru aku pulang siap-siap" _

"_Oh iya,__ Kamu sudah dibilangi Bibi Mikoto kan? Pulang harus jam 9"_

"_Tadi Bibi Mikoto bilang tak apa sampai jam 10. Lagipula ini kan malam minggu, bu"_

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu.__ Tak boleh lebih dari jam 10 lho, Naruto"_

"_Iya. Iya, bu. Ya sudah ya.__ Daa."_

"_Daa.__"_

"Hei, dobe.." kata Sasuke setelah Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu tercinta.

"Apa, teme..?"

"Menurutmu Sakura itu menyukaiku tidak..?"

"Kalau dilihat, sepertinya iya.. Kenapa..? Tumben Pangeran Es ini ingin tahu perasaan seorang gadis.. Apa kau menyukainya yaa.." goda Naruto.

"Ti-tidak.. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya..? Lagipula aku mengajaknya kali ini karena sepertinya dia gadis yang paling tepat untuk diajak berdansa.." ujar Sasuke dengan rasa gugup yang melanda dan tentunya semburat merah tipis (kalo semburat merahnya banyak, entar nggak terasa "Sasuke"nya) yang muncul tanpa perintah Sasuke (ribet banget yaa?).

"Sudahlah, teme.. Kalau kau menyukainya katakan saja.. Tak usah malu begitu.. Aku ini sahabatmu yang paling dekat.. Lagipula orang tuamu sudah menganggapku sebagai anak mereka dan kakakmu juga sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri.. Begitupun juga dengan orang tuaku dan kakakku padamu.. Jadi untuk apa malu..? Kau tak bisa selamanya dingin pada gadis.." kata Naruto lebih tepatnya menasehati sang sahabat.

"Kau ini.. Bahasamu tinggi sekali.. Dasar dobe..". Naruto sangat kesal karena Sasuke tidak menggubris nasehatnya. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan pergi dari mansion Uchiha. "Hei, dobe.." panggil Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah Naruto untuk meninggalkan mansion keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa, teme..!"

"Terima kasih.."

"Tentu..! Sama-sama.. Sampai jumpa di pesta ya.."

"Hn.."

**~OoO~**

Disuatu ruangan, tepatnya kamar tidur yang cukup luas yang berwarna lavender, ada seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk mencoba pakaian untuk dipakai ke pesta dansa sahabatnya. Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya mencoba pakaian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Tok..tok..tok..". "Masuk.." perintah -?- sang empunya kamar itu pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-sama.. Nanti anda berangkat jam berapa..?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah kubilang, nii-san.. Panggil aku Hinata saja.. Aku kurang nyaman dengan panggilan seperti itu.. Dan aku juga tak mau dipanggil dengan 'anda' "

"Baik, Hinata.. Kamu nanti berangkat jam berapa..?". Hinata hanya menjawap pertanyaan sang kakak sepupu dengan menaikkan bahu dan gelengan kepala yang pelan.

"Berangkat denganku saja.."

"Nii-san kan harus menjemput Tenten-chan..?"

"Nanti setelah mengantarmu, aku jemput dia.."

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu.."

**~OoO~**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.20 PM. Dan ini saatnya Sasuke untuk menjemput Sakura untuk pergi ke pesta dansanya Ino. "Hei, teme.. Ayo..!" teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya karena Sasuke belum keluar dari mansionnya.

"Kau duluan saja ke sana.. Aku mau jemput Sakura dulu.." teriak Sasuke dari mansionnya tepatnya dari arah kamar Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dari jendela lantai 2 yang sedang melambai kearahnya. Kamar Sasuke berada dibagian depan Uchiha mansion. Tapi kamarnya terletak dilantai 2.

"Dasar..! Ya sudahlah.. Aku duluan ya, teme..!". Sasuke yang lelah berteriak-teriak ria dengan naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan anggukannya itu dilihat oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto pun langsung melaju dengan mobilnya meninggalkan Uchiha mansion.

**~OoO~**

10 menit kemudian, Sasuke telah sampai di sebuah mansion yang cukup mewah walaupun tak semewah mansionnya sendiri. Lagipula, Sasuke tidak memusingkan soal itu. Ia hanya ingin dengan gadis seumurannya yang tinggal di dalam mansion itu. Sasuke lalu mengetuk pintu itu. "Tok..tok..tok..".

"Iya.. Sebentar.. Oh.. Kamu Sasuke ya..? Kamu yang mau pergi dengan Sakura ke pesta dansanya Ino..?" tanya ibu Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang menggunakan tuxedo pada umumnya.

"Iya.."

"Tunggu sebentar ya.. Saya panggilkan Sakura dulu.."

"Iya.. Silakan.."

Tanpa ancang-ancang lagi, suara merdu ibu Sakura sudah menggema di mansion tersebut. "Sakuraa..! Ada Sasuke..! Cepat..!".

"Iya, buu.. Aku turun.."

"Kau ini lama sekali sih..? Sasuke ada diluar.."

"Iya.. Iya, bu.."

Sakura pun turun dari lantai atas dan segeralah ia menuju Sasuke menunggunya. Setelah Sakura bertemu Sasuke, Sasuke langsung melihat penampilan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. 'Manis' itulah pendapat sang bungsu Uchiha atas penampilan 'calon' gadisya sore itu. Dan tentu Sasuke mengatakan itu dalam hati. "Nyonya Haruno, saya minta izin untuk pergi dengan Sakura.."

"Iya.. Pulangnya jangan sampai larut malam.. Dan tolong, jaga Sakura baik-baik.." pesan ibu Sakura.

"Baik.. Kami permisi.."

"Sakura pergi dulu ya, bu.."

"Iya.. Hati-hati ya.."

"Iya.."

Sakura dan Sasuke lalu berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sasuke diparkirkan. Lalu saat mereka sudah sampai dimobil Sasuke, terdengar suara "deekk".

"...".

"Kenapa..? Aneh kalau aku membukakan pintu mobil untukmu..?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah.. Tidak.. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Sakura. Apalagi saat memanggil Sasuke dengan '–kun'.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke lalu lekas masuk ke mobilnya. Tentu saja ia yang menyetir. Dibanding menggunakan supir, ia lebih suka mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. "Emm, Sakura.." ujar Sasuke yang sedang menyetir mobilnya. Memecah keheningan.

"I-iya..? Ada apa, Sasuke-kun..?"

"Kau sangat.. Cantik malam ini..". Ujar Sasuke setelah melihat penampilan Sakura dengan dress pink selutut dengan tali sebagai ganti lengan dan dibagian atas pinggang, dililit 1 kali dengan kain merah dan tepat dibelakangnya dipasang pita berukuran sedang warna merah dan sepatu high heels putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Juga ditambah pita warna merah dirambutnya sebelah kiri yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik malam ini.

Begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, wajah Sakura tentu memerah lebih dari tadi. Dan tentu ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.. Kau juga sangan tampan.."

"Hn.."

**~OoO~**

Kita pindah lokasi. Sekarang kita berada di mansion selanjutnya. Mansion milik keluarga Sabaku. Tentu saja di mansion itulah tempat tinggal Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, ayah mereka, dan pembantu-pembantu mereka. Ibu Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara? Beliau sudah meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara. Sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, mari kita lihat dihalaman depan mansion itu, terlihat ada 3 orang yang sedang berbicara. Dan, hmm, memang ada 3 orang, tapi hanya 2 orang yang berbicara. Yang 1-nya? Ternyata ia sedang duduk di kursi di halaman depan mansion itu. Dan mari kita tebak siapa yang sedang berbicara? Hmm, mereka adalah Temari dan Kankuro. Lalu siapa yang duduk? Tentu saja Nara Shikamaru. "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut ke pesta dansa itu, hah..?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak, aku malas.. Lagipula aku tak punya teman dansa.. Aku tidak seperti nee-san yang gemar pacaran.." ujar Kankuro yang langsung mendapatkan hadiah berupa 1 jitakan maha dahsyat ala Sabaku Temari.

"Dasar kau..! Hmm, dimana Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Bukankah ia sudah duluan ke tempat dansa itu..?"

"Oh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu, nee-sanberangkat ya.."

"Hati-hati.."

"Hei, nanas.. Jaga kakakku..! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa pada kakakku, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ujar Kankuro.

"Iya.. Iya.." ujar Shikamaru.

Setelah meninggalkan mansion itu, ShikaTema lalu menuju tempat dimana mobil Shikamaru diparkirkan. Shikamaru lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Sebelum Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya. Ia berkata sesuatu. "Hei, Temari.."

"Ada apa..?"

"Kau cantik.." ujar Shikamaru saat melihat penampilan Temari yang mengenakkan dress sedikit dibawah lutut warna putih dengan polkadot hitam dengan lengan pendek karet (nggak tau gimana ngejelasinnya. Hehehe) dan sepatu high heels hitam yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

"A-ah.. Terima kasih, Shikamaru.. Kau juga tampan.." ujar Temari sambil mal-mal-kuch (malu-malu-kuching).

"Hn.."

**~OoO~**

Neji dan Hinata sampai di rumah megah atau lebih tepatnya mansion milik sang gadis Yamanaka, atau lebih tepatnya keluarga Yamanaka. Ino adalah anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan bunga terbesar se-Konoha dan kebetulan orang tuanya sedang tak dirumah, jadi ia bisa menyelenggarakan pesta dansa dirumahnya tentu setelah meminta izin dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Hinata.. Sudah sampai.. Mana temanmu..?" tanya Neji setelah melihat sekeliling mansion Yamanaka tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan teman-teman adik sepupunya itu.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang.. Nii-san jemput Tenten-chan dulu.. Jangan buat dia menunggu.. Nii-san tahu, dia tidak suka menunggu lama.." ujar Hinata memperingatkan.

"Ya sudah.. Aku pergi.."

"Yaa.."

**HINATA'S POV**

"Aku tak punya pasangan.. Bagaimana ini..? Apa aku hanya duduk disini sambil melihat teman-temanku berdansa dengan orang yang mereka sukai..? Harusnya aku tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk datang kesini.. Aduh.. Aku ini bagaimana.. Sebaiknya aku mutar-mutar saja disini.. Aku mau cari Ino dulu.."

**END HINATA'S POV**

**~OoO~**

"Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong.." terdengar suara bel pintu dari rumah megah milik Tenten. Walaupun rumah Tenten belum bisa dibilang sebagai 'mansion' tapi rumah megah itu terlihat sangat asri. Dengan banyak pohon, bunga, dan kolam ikan dengan luas sedang di halaman depan rumahnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pintu rumah ini terbuka juga. Dan orang yang dicari Nejilah yang membukanya, Tenten.

"Hai.. Maaf aku telat.. Aku tadi mengantar Hinata dulu ke pesta.."

"Iya.. Tak apa.. Ayo pergi.."

"Orang tuamu mana..?" tanya Neji pada Tenten. Neji melihat keadaan rumah Tenten yang sangat sepi. Hanya pembantu-pembantu dirumah mewah Tenten yang sedang berlalu-lalang yang dilihat Neji. "Keluar kota?" tanya Neji lagi yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Tenten.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo.." ujar Neji. Tenten pun berjalan beriringan dengan Neji menuju mobil Neji

Beberapa saat saat sudah di mobil, Neji merasakan suasana yang agak aneh. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, ternyata yang membuat suasana menjadi aneh karena sedari tadi Tenten hanya diam. Diam-diam, Neji melirik Tenten yang duduk disampingnya sambil memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Dan saat Neji meliriknya lagi, ternyata Tenten menangkap basah Neji yang sedari tadi meliriknya misterius.

"Ada apa..? Aku risih kau lihat seperti itu.. Seakan aku akan berbuat aneh dimobilmu ini..!" tanya Tenten –sewot-.

Merasa heran dengan tingkah Tenten yang "sangat langka" yang berani membentak orang sekasar itu, Neji pun bertanya "Kau ini kenapa sih..? Tumben kau sangat kasar padaku..? Apa aku punya salah padamu..?" tanya Neji selembut mungkin walaupun jauh dari stylenya yang cool dan cuek.

"Tidak.. Kau tak punya salah denganku..!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau kasar padaku..?". Tenten tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat jalanan gelap yang diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalanan. 'Oh, aku tahu kenapa dia!' tebak Neji dalam hati.

"Em, Tenten.."

"Ada apa..!"

"Kau cantik malam ini.. Sangat beda dengan gayamu.. Aku lebih suka kau yang begini.. Sedikit feminim.. Aku juga tidak suka yang terlalu feminim.. Tapi, bagaimana pun kamu.. Aku tetap menyukaimu.." ujar Neji dengan penampilan Tenten yang menggunakan sepatu pantofel berwarna cream dan dress sebawah lutut dengan lengan se-siku berbentuk 'A' berwarna kuning dan oranye yang di model sedemikian rupa (saya nggak tahu-menahu soal baju cewek, jujur, saya ini orangnya tomboy, jarang banget pake baju cewek) dan pita berwarna oranye yang menghiasi cepolnya.

Perkataan Neji barusan tepat pada sasaran. Sekarang dapat terbayangkan wajah Tenten yang bersemu merah sambil tetap melihat keadaan jalan yang gelap. Ia tak mau melihat wajah Neji karena ia sendiri tak mau jika Neji melihat Tenten yang selama ini tomboy yang susah sekali dirayu, sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat -yang disukai Sasuke- karena perkataan Neji tadi. (bahasa loe ribet amat!).

Neji yang melihat Tenten terus melihat keluar jendela dan sedikit tersenyum, langsung tersenyum seakan memenangkan sesuatu. 'Hahaha.. Kena dia..!" ujar Neji dalam hati.

Merasa warna wajahnya telah kembali normal, Tenten lalu memberanikan diri melihat Neji. "Sudahlah.. Tak perlu gombal begitu.. Aku tak mempan oleh rayuanmu, Hyuuga..!" ujar Tenten yang jika dibandingkan dengan kenyataan, perkataannya jauh bebeda 180 derajat.

"Tak mempan yah..? Bagaimana ya caranya agar gadisku ini bisa ku rayu..?" ujar Neji yang sukses langsung membuat wajah Tenten merona lagi. "Dan aku tahu caranya..!" ujar Neji setelah melihat rona merah diwajah Tenten.

"Sudah, tak usah disembunyikan. Kau terlihat manis dan juga.." merasa tak tahan dengan rayuan Neji yang selalu membuatnya blushing kepayang (emang ada 'blushing kepayang'? dasar author stress!), Tenten memotong perkataan Neji agar tidak menggodanya lagi. "Sudahlah! Kita sudah hampir sampai! Lebih baik cepat sedikit! Aku tak mau membuat teman-temanku menunggu!".

"Iya.. Iya.." Neji pun kembali pada stylenya yang cool dan cuek.

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu Tenten dalam hati. "Tapi aku suka" lanjutnya.

**~OoO~**

Hinata berjalan sendirian sepanjang lorong panjang nan luas yang ada dalam mansion Yamanaka. Setelah lelah berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa yang terletak dekat dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Hei, Hinata..!"

"? Siapa yang memanggilku..? Dimana orangnya yah..?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia lelah clingak-clinguk mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei..!"

"Kyaa..! Astaga, Gaara-kun..? Kau bikin kaget saja..!"

"Maaf.. Emm.. Kau sendirian..?"

"Ya.. Aku sedang menunggu Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, dan Temari-chan.. Tapi mereka belum datang-datang.."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara hanya ber'oh' saja. Lalu Gaara pun memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Hinata. "Hinata, kau sudah punya pasangan?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Eh..?"

"Emm.. Bagaimana kalau kau berdansa denganku.. Aku belum punya pasangan.. Kau mau kan..? Hinata..?" tanya Gaara pada Hinata.

"Ee.. Anu.. Aku-"

"Dia pasangan dansaku malam ini!" teriak seseorang yang kehadirannya yang sangat tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat Hinata dan Gaara kaget (gaara: aku~ kaget~ setengah mati karna ka~mu~. author: lebay deh kamu, Gaara.. author langsung masuk UGD rumah sakit terdekat karna dikubur hidup-hidup sama pasirnya Gaara). "Ya kan, Hinata-chan..?".

"Na.. Naruto-kun..?"

"Oh.. Maaf, Naruto.. Aku pikir, Hinata belum punya pasangan dansa.. Aku tak tahu kalau dia itu pasanganmu" ujar Gaara meminta maaf sambil berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki bersama Hinata tadi. "Ya, tak apa.. Kau juga belum tahu, kan..?" kata Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku pergi dulu.." ujar Gaara seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Na.. Naruto-kun..?"

"Hehehe.. Maaf membuatmu kaget, Hinata-chan.." ujar Naruto yang tanpa kepekaan darinya yang membuat Hinata blushing apalagi dengan Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan embelan '-chan', bertambahlah porsi blushing diwajah Hinata.

"Iya.. Tak apa, Naruto-kun.."

Hening. Itulah yang mereka rasakan beberapa saat setelah Hinata berbicara. Tak ada yang mau bergerak dan memulai pembicaraan. Hinata tetap duduk disofa sedangkan Naruto tetap berdiri disamping sofa yang diduduki Hinata. Merasa tak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka, Naruto pun membuka suara.

"Jadi bagaimana..? Kau mau kan menjadi pasangan dansaku malam ini..?"

"Emm.. Anu.. Aku... Mau, Naruto-kun.."

"Hore..! Akhirnya aku punya pasangan juga! Hahaha!"

"Hei, dobe.." sapa seseorang yang muncul dan sedang berdiri tegap tepat dibelakang Naruto. Jika dilihat-lihat, ada seorang gadis yang berdiri sejajar dengannya.

"Hai, teme..! Lihat..! Aku punya pasangan dansa! Dan aku tak kalah darimu! Walau tadi siang kau bilang kalau hanya pasangan dansamulah yang paling cantik, aku juga bisa bilang seperti itu! Pasangan dansaku juga tak kalah cantik dari pasangan dansamu! Hehehe..". Perkataan polos Naruto barusan sukses mengenai Sakura yang berdiri disamping Sasuke dan Hinata yang duduk dibelakang Naruto. Keduanya tentu tersipu malu. Lalu Sasuke? Tentu saja ia malu. Tapi ia tak terlalu menggubris itu.

"Hai, teman-teman.."

"Hei, Temari! Kau ini lama sekali!" protes Sakura setelah kembali kekeadaannya semula (sebelumnya kan blushing tuh).

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Hehehe.."

"Sudahlah.. Acaranya kan baru mulai 5 menit lagi.. Sekali-kali biarkan saja mereka berduaan.. Mereka tentu memiliki privasi tersendiri kan..?"

"INO! Kau ini apa-apaan, hah!" ujar Temari berteriak. Hahaha. Malu dong kalau privasi orang yang sedang pacaran disebar-luaskan begitu.

"Hai, semua.. Maaf terlambat.."

"Tidak, Neji.. Kau tepat waktu.." ujar Ino.

"Hey Neji, bagaimana penampilan Tenten menurutmu..?" tanya Temari dengan seringai jahil yang tentu membuat Tenten blushing lagi. Sepertinya Temari mau balas dendam pada Ino dengan melimpahkan pada Tenten. Tapi, saya yakin bahwa Temari akan tetap balas dendam pada Ino secara langsung.

"Temari! Kau ini apa-apaan! Bikin malu saja! K-.." protes Tenten yang sepanjang rel kereta api terputus saat Neji berkata "Cantik" dengan keras nan tegas. Perkataan Neji langsung kena pada Tenten. Walaupun Neji sudah mengatakannya tadi dimobil, tapi kali ini Tenten merasa lebih malu karena kali ini bukan hanya Tenten yang mendengar pengakuan dari Hyuuga jenius tersebut, tapi semua teman-temannya juga mendengarkan.

"Hahaha..!". Teman-teman Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar pengakuan Hyuuga jenius itu. 'Awas kau, Temari..! Lihat saja..! Besok kau akan kuhajar..!' rutuk Tenten dalam hati.

"Hei, teman-teman, ayo berkumpul ditengah. Aku mau membuka acara ini dulu. Kita langsung dansa! Jadi, cari tempat yang menurutmu nyaman untuk berdansa!" ujar Ino lalu pergi dengan Sai ke panggung untuk membuka acara.

"Hei, Shikamaru, kita berdansa disitu saja..! Ditengah situ! Ayo, Shika! Teman-teman aku kesana ya.." ujar Temari lalu menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk berdansa. "Dasar merepotkan".

"Kau mau berdansa dimana, Tenten?"

"Terserah saja.. Ah, disitu saja.."

"Ya.. Baiklah.. Hei, Naruto, Sasuke, aku disana.."

"Hn.."

"Iya.. Iya.."

"Sasuke-kun..?"

"Ikut aku.." ujar Sasuke yang mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Dobe, aku mau cari tempat.."

"Ya.. Aku juga mau cari tempat juga, ayo Hinata-chan!"

"Iya.."

"Em.. Hinata-chan, kau mau dansa diluar..? Musiknya cukup keras.. Kurasa kita bisa mendengarnya dari luar.."

"Iya.. Aku juga kurang suka keramaian, Naruto-kun.."

"Kalau begitu ayo.."

**~OoO~**

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke halaman samping kiri Yamanaka mansion. Disana ada kolam ikan yang cukup luas dengan lampu taman ditengah kolam tersebut dan beberapa lampu lainnya tersebar sepanjang taman itu. "Sasuke-kun.. Kita mau ngapain disini? Sebentar lagi musiknya mau diputar.." tanya Sakura yang heran, karena Sasuke membawanya ke taman itu.

"Kita akan berdansa disini.. Disini musiknya cukup keras untuk kita dengar.. Aku tidak suka berdansa ditengah keramaian seperti didalam.."

"Oh.. Baiklah kalau begitu.. Terserah Sasuke-kun saja.."

**~OoO~**

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih karena teman-teman mau datang ke pesta dansa ini.. Dan sekarang pesta dansa ini, aku mulai..!" ujar Ino menutup pembukaan acara dansa yang ia selenggarakan.

Pertama-tama acara dibuka dengan pertunjukan Karin, Shion, Tayuya, dan Matsuri yang ber'dance' ria. Itu merupakan tugas mereka sebagai cheerleaders disekolah mereka. Sebenarnya ada Sakura dan Ino. Tapi karena mereka memiliki 1001 alasan, makanya mereka tidak ikut nge'dance'. Lalu tibalah saat untuk berdansa. Banyak yang memilih lagu yang bersemangat. Bertempo cepat-lah. Tapi yang memilih lagu slow romantis juga tak kalah banyak. Bahkan melebihi yang memilih lagu bertempo cepat. Jadi dipilihlah lagu yang slow romantis untuk dansa kali ini.

"Sai, ayo.. Sebentar lagi akan mulai.. Kita cari tempat buat dansa yuk..?". Pertanyaan Ino hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kepala dari Sai yang tak lupa untuk tersenyum. Tapi kali ini senyumnya berbeda. Bukan senyum palsu lagi yang selalu dibilang Naruto. Tapi senyum yang benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sangat senang saat itu.

**~OoO~**

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke taman bunga di samping kanan Yamanaka mansion. Selain bunga, disana ada bangku taman, tempat permandian burung, juga lampu taman tentunya yang membuat taman bunga itu menjadi sangat indah.

"Em, Hinata.-chan. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." kata Naruto saat mereka duduk di bangku taman yang ada di taman bunga itu.

Merasa bingung dengan kondisi -?- Naruto saat ini yang awalnya Naruto adalah anak usil dan hanya mengenal arti bercanda bisa seserius ini, Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai pertanda pada Naruto bahwa Hinata sedang bingung dibuatnya. "Jujur.. Aku sekarang menyukaimu.. Dan aku menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihku.. Dan juga aku belum bisa berdansa.. Maafkan aku.." ujar Naruto yang disebut 'pengakuan' tiba-tiba membuat Hinata sedikit tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ini bukan gurauan, Hinata-chan.."

"Tenang saja, Naruto-kun.. Ikuti saja langkahku.. Dan nikmati musiknya.. Biarkan musik itu yang menuntun langkahmu.. Tenang saja, Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata lembut pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto sedikit tenang karena ia gelisah tak bisa berdansa dengan baik.

"Itulah yang ku suka darimu, Hinata-chan.."

Terdengar lantunan musik seakan memberitahu bahwa dansa sudah mulai.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto-kun..?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto dan naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai pertanda bahwa ia telah siap untuk berdansa.

**~#.#~**

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close, and take one step_

Hinata bergerak sesuai lirik lagu itu..

Ia bergerak sambil bernyanyi mengikuti musik..

_Keep your eyes, looked on mine_

_And let the music, be your guide_

Hinata memegang dagu Naruto..

Menyuruhnya untuk tetap menatapnya..

Dan menaruh tangan kanan Naruto dipunggungnya..

Ia menaruh tangan kirinya dibahu Naruto..

Lalu tangan kanan Hinata dan tangan kiri Naruto saling menggenggam..

_Want you promise me_

_We'll keep dancing_

_Wherever we go next_

Naruto pun berdansa sambil bernyayi..

Mungkin ia sudah tak canggung lagi dalam berdansa..

Dan semua itu karena Hinata..

_It's like catching lighting and the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Naruto mulai mengelilingi taman bunga itu sambil berdansa..

Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka..

Lalu mereka meregangkan jarak sesaat..

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn, will be saved with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

Naruto mulai bernyanyi sesuai musik..

Sesuai dengan lirik lagu itu..

Seakan mengatakan pada Hinata..

_And you can't keep us apart_

_Cause my heart is_

_Wherever you are_

Naruto tetap bernyanyi..

Hinata juga bernyanyi..

Seakan yang mereka nyanyikan adalah isi hati mereka..

_It's like catching lighting and the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on gettiing better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Mereka terus berdansa..

Terus menerus berdansa..

_No mountain too high and no ocean too wide_

_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Masih melanjutkan dansa mereka..

Seakan tak ingin berhenti..

Lalu Naruto menahan tubuh Hinata jika dilihat, mereka seprti berpelukan..

Tapi kali ini Hinata tidak balas memeluk Naruto, ia melambaikan tangannya memutar kebelakang badannya..

_It's like catching lighting and the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Naruto lalu melompat ke batu terdekat di taman itu..

Kemudian Hinata juga melompat ke batu yang sama..

Lalu Naruto turun dari batu itu..

Dan memegang tangan Hinata..

Lalu Hinata mengangkat kaki kanannya kebelakang..

Dan Naruto kembali memutarkan tubuh Hinata perlahan..

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

Lalu Hinata turun dari batu itu..

Dan terus berdansa dengan Naruto..

Hingga lagu telah berakhir..

**~#.#~**

Lalu setelah berdansa, mereka merasa enggan untuk melepaskan tangan mereka. Musik masih terus mengalun lembut. Kali ini, Hinata tak sungkan untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto dan Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata tapi jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi juga tidak terlalu jauh.

"Hei, Hinata-chan.."

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto lalu mendekat pada Hinata. Lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata. "Kau cantik sekali malam ini.." kata Naruto dengan penampilan Hinata yang menggunakan dress lavender yang dibagian bawahnya ada sedikit rumbai-rumbai dan ditambah bros kupu-kupu berwarna senada yang melekat didada kiri Hinata juga ia menggunakan sepatu pantofel berwarna senada dan bando yang ada mainan kupu-kupunya menghiasi kepala Hinata yang membuat Hinata berpenampilan manis. Dan apa reaksi Hinata? Hampir saja ia pingsan karena saking malunya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh pingsan. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Te-terima kasih, Naruto-kun.. Kau juga sangat tampan..".

"Jadi bagaimana Hinata-chan..?"

Hinata agak bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi akhirnya ia mengingat pertanyaan Naruto sebelum mereka berdansa. "Emm..".

"Ya.. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura blushing saat ia dan Sasuke duduk di pinggir kolam ikan dan Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia dan Sasuke tentu telah selesai berdansa tentunya.

"Hn.. Sakura.."

"I-iya, Sasuke-kun.."

"Aku.."

Naruto lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya menutup matanya. Tak bisa menahan rasa malu yang terus ia rasakan.

5 cm..

4 cm..

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

0,5 cm..

"HAYYOO..! MAU NGAPAIN...? HAHAHA...!" ujar Tenten berteriak mengagetkan NaruHina yang lagi romantis-romantisnya ini dan Tenten merasa bangga telah merusak momen mereka ini. (tenten: masa' aku sekejam itu! author: aku pengen buat kamu kayak gitu ee.. Author terkapar karna dilempar kunai sama Tenten). "Akh.. Tenten-chan.." ujar Hinata setelah ia dan Naruto meregangkan jarak tentunya.

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada adikku, hah..?" tanya Neji with death glare dengan tatapan seakan berkata apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan-pada-adikku-Naruto-?.

"Ne-neji.. Tenten..? Kenapa kalian ada disini..? Tidak berdansa..?" tanya Naruto yang gelalapan karna rencananya gagal total.

"Dansa sudah berakhir 10 menit lalu, bodoh..!" kata Tenten berteriak sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Aww.. Sakit tahu..!"

"Itu agar kau sadar..!"

Waktupun menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Menandakan bahwa pesta sudah selesai. Penutupan acara dilakukan di halaman belakang Yamanaka mansion yang luas. Penutupan dilakukan dengan adanya fire works yang membuat malam semakin indah. 15 menit kemudian keadaan Yamanaka mansion sudah sepi. Hanya pembantu-pembantu Ino yang lalu lalang membersihkan mansion karena pesta tadi. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, dan Naruto berkumpul di halaman depan Yamanaka mansion.

"Emm, Ino.. Terima kasih telah mengundang kami di pestamu.. Pestamu sungguh meriah.."

"Tentu saja, sama-sama.. Kubuat pesta ini meriah sekaligus untuk merayakan kedua sahabatku yang sudah jadian.." kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Sakura dan Hinata yang tentu membuat mereka blushing seblushing blushingnya.

"Hahaha..! Iya-iya.. Besok traktiran yah yang sudah jadian.. Tapi jangan di Ichiraku ramen lagi lho..". Perkataan Tenten barusan sangat kena pada Hinata juga Naruto. Sudah jelas dari perkataan Tenten bahwa yang sudah pacaran yaitu Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun merasa malu tiada tara. Lalu Naruto? Jangan ditanya. Ia tak memusingkan soal itu.

"Hehehe.. Tidak kok.. Aku sih terserah si Sasuke-teme saja..! Dia kan juga sama denganku..". Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat polos, membuat Sakura blushing lagi. Sasuke? Dia sama dengan Naruto. Tak terlalu memusingkan soal itu.

"Hei, Tenten.. Aku dan Sai tadi menangkap basah salah satu pasangan disini yang mau berciuman, lho..! Untung aku datang..! Coba kalau aku tidak datang..? Tadi jarak mereka dekaaaatt sekalliii..." kata Ino sambil melirik Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tentu blushing lagi. Privasinya dengan Sasuke dibongkar habis oleh Ino. Dan bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tentu terdapat semburat merah tipis yang hinggap -?- di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Iya.. tadi juga aku menangkap basah pasangan lain yang juga mau berciuman! Jarak mereka mungkin tak kalah dekat dengan pasangan yang kau maksud tadi, Ino..! Untung aku dan Neji cepat meringkus -?- mereka!" kata Tenten sambil melirik Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata saat ini sudah sangat hampir pingsan. Naruto? Tentu ia malu. Tapi ia menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu dengan cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

Merasa terasingkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang menjahili Sakura dan Hinata, akhirnya Temari angkat bicara. "Hei, aku dan Shikamaru tidak dianggap nih.."

"Salah sendiri pacaran duluan.. Weeek.." kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu, traktiran dari Ino dan Tenten kapan yah..?" kata Temari tersenyum jahil pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Trak-traktiran apa..? Aku nggak tau maksudmu apa, Temari.." ujar Tenten gelalapan karena rahasianya terbongkar. Ino? Tentu saja sama dengan Tenten. Ia salah tingkah sendiri. Neji dan Sai? Neji hanya menatap Tenten datar tanpa ekspresi meyakinkan. Dan Sai hanya tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku tahu kok.. Tadi waktu kalian berdansa, kalian mesra sekali dengan pasangan kalian.. Itu menunjukkan kalau kalian sudah berstatus jadian dengan pasangan kalian.. Tak usah malu.. " tambah Sakura.

"Dari mana kalian tahu..?" tanya Ino. "Iya.. Darimana kalian tahu..?" tambah Tenten.

"Aku dan Sakura melihat Neji dan Tenten yang sedang berdansa dari luar.. Kalian berdansa di dekat jendela yang menghadap taman yang ada kolam ikannya kan..? Kalian mesra sekali.. Tak kusangka Neji bisa begitu.." kata Sasuke.

"Iya.. Aku dan Hinata-chan juga melihat Ino yang lagi berdansa dengan Sai.. Sama mesranya.. Aku juga melihat kalian dari luar.. Kalian berdansa di dekat jendela yang menghadap taman bunga kan..? Aku dan Hinata berdansa disitu.." tambah Naruto.

"Haaahh...! Sudah, sudah..! Kalian ini..! Sudah malam..! Aku dan Temari mau pulang. Nanti Kankuro akan membunuhku kalau Temari tidak pulang ke rumah tepat waktu. Ya sudah ya. Kami duluan. Daah.." kata Shikamaru pada teman-temannya dan disampingnya hanya Temari yang melambai-lambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya.

"Yaa.. Aku juga mau pulang.. Naruto, antar Hinata pulang! Aku duluan. Daah" kata Neji sambil menjauh dan disampingnya ada Tenten yang sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya.. Iya.. Dasar cerewet! Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya, Ino. Daah" kata Naruto dan Hinata juga hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Ino dan Sai.

"Yaa.."

"Emm.. Ino, sebaiknya aku juga pulang. Besok kita ke sekolah berangkat bersama ya. Daah" kata Sai sambil menjauh dari Ino.

**~END~**

Maafkan saya kalau endingnya ngegantung begini. Karna saya nggak tau mau ngeakhiri fict ini dengan bagaimana. Maaf kalau menurut readers fict ini adalah yang paling aneh. Kalau soal diskripsi, saya udah tambahin semampu saya dan maaf sekali lagi kalau dialognya sangat sejibun di fict ini. Terima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk baca fict saya. Review, please..


End file.
